A Tale of the Yagami Household
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: She had more than a hand missing. All of her little limbs were chopped off. Lying wherever they pleased on the ground. Her eyes gouged out and her tongue almost completely out of her mouth. The blood staining her once white teeth red. Canibalism.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own Death Note. Sad isn't it?

A.N./ Five is a four letter word. Watch, you just counted the letters on your fingers. Vote on my poll. It is on my profile. And REVIEW. I will give you an internet hug. Cause that's how I roll. I'm the most awesome person in the world.

Light sat alone in his room. He had nothing to do but just sit there. He had finished all of his school work, helped Sayu with hers, nothing interesting on the news. So he just sat there. He really needed to get a life. His whole life was about school. NOTHING is intresting about school. It made him wonder why he doesn't just say 'screw it' and forget all about school. No, he had to please his parents. The only normal thing in their life was that Light kept good grades. He was always top of his class. His parents knew they could count on Light. He hated it. Having done nothing to earn that trust. That relient attitude. He hated how they trusted him. He couldn't even trust them and they were his parents! He tried but failed. He was just too isolated from the rest of his family. They couldn't understand the things he did. They couldn't ever speak with him about anything he would find interesting. He held pety conversations with them that seemed to mean the world. He couldn't understand why they even felt the need to converse with him. He knew why. He just couldn't understand it. It was because Light was their light. Their luminesent spark that kept them happy. Someone they knew they could depend on. Light couldn't understand how they came to that conclusion. He never did anything that would give them reason to suspect that they could depend on him. He didn't understand.

Light got up from his sitting position. He needed to clear his head. What better way to do that then fresh air? He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack in his room and headed down stairs. He could see his mom and Sayu watching t.v. together. He snuck past them lest they invite him over there. He didn't have the heart to say no to them. He slipped on his shoes and out the door.

The air was fresh. It gave him the feeling of lonlyness. Even in this city of hundreds of people. He felt lonely. He felt distanced from everyone. He didn't understand. He was around so many people and he felt alone. A nobody. Someone who doesn't deserve to exist. A person who is just there. Living in a cold and unforgiving world. Light decided to walk to the park. Maybe he could sit down and rest without being stared at. He couldn't help it he was attractive, but that didn't mean you HAD to stare at HIM. There are plenty of other attractive people out there. They could find someone else to look at. It didn't have to be him. Light sighed. He knew going to the park on a nice day meant people oggling him. He reahed the park and found a nice bench to sit down on. He was just going to have to relax. To sit back and unwind. He could do that at home but the way everyone in that house trusted him. He felt smothered.

A hunched over young man came up to Light. Light studied him. He studied Light. The man had black eyes. Not a dark brown like what you would expect of a person with japanese heiratage. This man... Light wasn't sure he was japanese. He certainly didn't look asian. Even if he did have black hair. Light kept getting drawn back to the man's eyes though. They were souless. Calculating your every move. They held no emotion whatsoever. They were scary? No, maybe not scary. Another word must go better there. Light was searching for it. Searching for the word to describe those black eyes. They looked like an abyss you could fall into and never hit the ground. Suddenly the man spoke.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" The man had a monotone voice. It portreyed nothing but boredom. Nothing but the sound itself. There wasn't even a hint of emotion in it.

"No, go right ahead." Light responded casually. The man interested him like no other. It made him wonder if he had emotions. He looked so plain and yet so, so. Light couldn't grasp that word either. It could have possibly been extraoirdanary. Light wasn't sure. He knew that the man was not just a nobody like him. He must have something that makes him great. Like a hidden pride.

"Thank you. My name is Ryuzaki. May I question of yours?" Light suppressed a small chuckle. Then, he wondered if he should give him his real name. He could just be another pervert.

"Takeshi. Takeshi Sato. Nice to meet you Ryuzaki." Light went with an ailias. It couldn't hurt. After all, he was probably never going to see this man again. This was a big city. He was lucky if he seen anyone twice.

"Likewise. I assume Takeshi Sato is an ailias." Light held back his bewildered look. No one he had ever talked to figured out he used an ailias. It was a common name so how did he know he was lying?! Light fought back the question.

"Yes, just like Ryuzaki is. You wouldn't give a stranger your real name would you?" When Light made his point the man stuck his thumb in his mouth and pulled his knees into a crowching position. Light didn't even notice. He was too busy with why the man figured that it was not his true name.

"Correct. So, I suppose I will just have to call you Sato-kun. You make a good point, Sato-kun." Light smiled a little. He used this smile so many times. All of them it had been fake. This was no exception. He wasn't a happy person. He didn't like who he was. He couldn't even love his family. He tried so hard to feel something for them. He gave Sayu help on her homework. He carried the groceries in from the car. He even gave his dad a back massage when he came home from work. Nothing worked. In fact, if they died right now, Light wouldn't have felt a thing. Unfortunately, you never make a wish without knowing if it will come true or not.

"Yeah... Ryuzaki-san?"

"Yes, Sato-kun?" Light figeted in his seat. He never asked anyone anything. He usually knew it all.

"I was wondering, how did you know it wasn't my real name?" Light was generally curious. He didn't know why. He just was. This man, whoever he was, was interesting. So interesting that Light couldn't help but talk to him. Ask him things.

"Ah, that is for me to know and you not to find out." Ryuzaki let out a little chuckle. Light gave him a small glare and smiled a little. This guy was really childish.

"Ryuzaki-san is so childish." Light was still smiling a bit. This was his true smile. It was sad. A sad smile. If you were to see it, it would undoubtedly break your heart into a million pieces.

"Sato-kun is smiling at my childish antics." Ryuzaki pointed this out and Light lost his little smile.

"Ahem. I suppose." Light cleared his throat. He did not like to be made a fool of. Suddenly an older gentle man came up to them.

"Ryuzaki, it is time to go." The older gentle man informed Light's companion.

"Yes, thank you Watari." Light got up.

"It was nice meeting you, Ryuzaki." Light started off towards his house when he heard his name called.

"Sato-kun!" Light turned around to find Ryuzaki rushing up to him.

"I would like to meet you again. Tomorrow same time?"

"Sure, sounds good." Light unknowingly just set up a date with the man. He figured it would be around five when he got back home. He had left around three thirty so by the time he did get home it would be time for the news. He kept walking thinking about how he agreed to come tomorrow. He didn't even know the man's true name and he agreed to meet with him again. Light knew it was a stupid decision but there was something about him. He just didn't understand. Light came to his house. Walking to the front door he found it slightly ajar. Light stopped. He didn't leave the door open. He knew if he HAD left the door open then his mother or Sayu would have closed it. Light was curious. He was careful not to touch the door with anything but his sleeve. His mom and Sayu's shoes were still there so they hadn't gone anywhere. Light could hear the t.v. playing in the other room. It was loud. So loud that if Light felt like having a screaming contest with himself, he wouldn't even hear himself. His mother never would let Sayu turn the t.v. up this loud. No, she had sensetive hearing. Her and Sayu. Something was up. Light strode over to the living room.

He saw his mother. Not her usual cheery self. No, not like that. He saw his mother. A knife was placed in her hand. Blood dripping off onto the floor. Staining it. Light stopped moving. His mother was laughing. LAUGHING. With a bloody knife in her hand. Light saw something else in her hand. It was... I was Sayu's hand. Sayu wasn't holding his mother's hand. No, his mother was holding Sayu's hand. Her dismembered hand still dripping the last essence of her blood. He saw it. The bone was sliding out of the hand. Trying to let gravity handle where it was to be. He could see where some of the skin was barely holding itself attatched to the hand. It all wanted to slip to the floor. Just drop and land with a comforting sound onto the awaiting ground. Light was frozen. He needed to find the rest of Sayu before his mother noticed he was in the house. He ran in tiptoed steps to the kitchen. She wasn't there. The bathroom. No. Her room. No. His parents room. No. The only room left was his. If Sayu was still alive, he had only minutes before she bled to death.

Light ran for his room. He didn't even care that his shoes hit the ground with loud clacks. He didn't even care if his mother noticed he was in the house. He didn't even notice that she noticed when he first came in. Light reached his room almost hesitant of finding Sayu in there. He knew she would be missing her hand if he did. Without another thought on the matter he flung open the door. He finally found Sayu. She had more than a hand missing. All of her little limbs were chopped off. Lying wherever they pleased on the ground. Her eyes gouged out and her tongue almost completely out of her mouth. The blood staining her once white teeth red. She had cuts all over her body. They were still bleeding. Light ran to check and see if she still had her pulse. He knew it was selfish, but he did want her to live. He wanted her to live without her limbs. He wanted her to need him for the rest of her long and miserable life.

He placed two fingers on her neck. He prayed there was still life in this mangled corpse. Nothing. No heatbeat. She was dead. Sayu was dead. His mother appeared in the door way. Still holding the knife and Sayu's hand, though, the bone was now dangling dangerously close to falling out.

"Light, shhh. You are being so noisy. Just like Sayu. I had to cut out her tongue to keep her from screaming. She just didn't understand that the neighbors might hear. She kept shouting something like help me. Or something like that..." She trailed off. Obviously thinking Light would understand why she did what she did. Why she had killed his little sister. Why she was holding her dismembered hand.

"M-mom?" She smiled. She wasn't thinking clearly. Light needed to leave before she decided she was going to kill him to.

"Yes, my sweet Light?" She was smiling. She was smiling after she gruesomly killed her own daughter and if Light made a mistake, him too.

"I-I think I f-forgot something at the park." He tried to give an excuse to get out of this house. To leave and get help. To save himself. It was too late for Sayu but if Light could just get out.

"Oh, it will be there in the morning. Come downstairs now. We're going to eat dinner. Grab that long piece of meat. It might taste good for dinner." She smiled as she pointed to Sayu's leg. And started walking down the stairs. Light wasn't sure what to do. Follow his crazy mother to go eat his little sister's leg. Or stay here and undoubtedly anger her and probably get killed too. He decided on the latter. Not sure you can call eating your little sister the latter, but he chose to live. To think only of himself. He chose to follow his mother down stairs and eat his sister. He was going to eat her.

Light grabbed the dismembered body part and dragged it downstairs. Carrying a leg isn't as easy as those horror movies make it look. He almost tripped twice before he was able to get to the kitchen. His mother was already there waiting patiently for Light to come down. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of him. He layed the dismembered part onto the counter.

"M-mom do you need help with dinner? This is alot. You and me not might be able to eat it all." He smiled at her. Though he was terrified, he smiled as easily as she did even if she had just killed her daughter.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Light. Please chop up that meat. I will take care of the salad. Your father will eat some when he comes home and we can eat the left overs." She and Light smiled. He grabbed a butcher knife. He needed to cut it up first. Chopping up Sayu's leg was easier thinking of the leg as an it instead of a leg. The meat sliced easily. The bone didn't even feel as though it was there. Light chopped it into three sections. The thigh, the calf, and the knee. He dicided get the biggest part out of the way first so he would cut it into smaller pieces first.

"Light we only need half of that big part right there. We'll cook the rest later." He nodded and chopped the thigh into two pieces. Half for the two of them. He took another knife for the cutting of the piece into smaller pieces. This knife was smaller. It would be easier to cut the meat with this. Light learned cutting round meat was difficult. You always ended up slicing into uneven pieces. It was so annoying. His mom just smiled and cut up some carrots. She was putting the slices into the salad bowl.

"Light, would you be a dear and go and get those eyes from upstairs. I would like to put them in the salad." Light stopped his cutting. Not even phased by the odd request.

"Sure thing mom." He climbed the stairs to go to his room. Wishing that he never stopped talking to the older man. He wished that man was here in this hell. Light remembered when he was four. He had a baby brother then...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy! Is that him? Is that my new baby brother?" Light was only four then. He was so happy to get another boy in his family. So happy to have another male. He would be able to play with someone finally.

"Yes, Light-chan. He's going to be your baby brother." His mother just smiled and told him that. His dad didn't even know she was pregnant. He didn't even know she had given birth to another child. He didn't even know there had been another child in the house besides Light and Sayu. He didn't know Light had helped cook dinner then either... He never even knew he had eaten his own son.

Light couldn't remember anything else of that incident. He only remembered that he felt somewhat sad that he wasn't going to have another child in the house when the baby was gone. He walked to his room. They were going to eat his sister too. He opened his door. He saw the bloody sight before him again. He was going to have to clean his room. Or maybe he would take Sayu's. He walked in to the room. Found the eyes and walked out. No harm, no foul. That's what his mother told him about his baby brother. His name was Akira. Sids. That's what his mother told the police. She said she had disposed of the baby in the trash. She paid a small fine and that was it. Besides the police offering their condolences. They didn't even have a funeral. Light would have to talk to the police this time. If he wanted to keep his mother safe, he would have to lie to them. He would have to tell them she was kidnapped. That she was stolen away. They thought she had gone to a friend's house this weekend and she hadn't come back. He would have to explain this to keep his happy family. To keep the only person who ever loved him. He didn't love her, but she loved him. He was forever thankful that he didn't end up like his brother and soon to be his sister. He went back downstairs to his mother. They were going to have to keep this a secret if he wanted to continue with his life. He didn't want to go to foster care. He wanted to stay with his mommy.

"Here." Light smiled at her and handed her the gouged out eyes. He liked helping with dinner. He had thought Sayu would never have to be dinner with how long she stayed, but oh well. It didn't matter anymore. He would have to pretend everything was alright. Everything was alright. He would attend school as usual. He would contact the police. It would be alright. No one would know. It woud be okay. Everything would be okay. Light kept telling himself this. Even if he had an uneasy feeling. HIm and his mother prepared dinner. After it had been cooked properly he and her sat down to dinner.

"Light, did you hear on the news, a woman walked into an elementry school and blew it up?" Light looked up from where he was eating his sister's limb.

"Oh, I didn't. I was at the park." His mother gave a small nod.

"I forgot."

"Mom, I met an interesting man today. He called himself Ryuzaki." She looked up from her salad after she put a piece of eye in her mouth.

"Oh really?" Light nodded.

"Yep. I agreed to meet him tomorrow at the same time in the park." She smiled. His mother was glad he was finally getting friends.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad you're making friends." He gave her a small smile and bit into Sayu's leg. It was chewy. It tasted like roast beef. Or maybe pork. He couldn't put the right word to it at the moment.

"I like him. Not as a friend. Does that bother you?" His mom looked up at him.

"No, as long as you have hormones. I was getting afraid you were asexual." They laughed at her joke. They laughed over the table that held the meat of his sister.

"Yeah... I might let you meet him soon." Light was thinking of how to introduce Ryuzaki to his mother. If he made one wrong move, he would be eaten just like Sayu...

"Light, if you're finished, I'll take your plate." He handed his mother his plate. And got up from the table.

"I'm going to sleep in Sayu's old room from now on. She can have mine." His mother nodded and continued cleaning up and putting leftovers in the fridge. they had stored most of Sayu in the deep freeze. Best place for her. She didn't go bad like that. Light climbed the stairs again. Instead of walking to his room he turned to Sayu's door and walked in. It was pink. A nice pale rose shade. He walked in. No need in turning on the light. He was going to bed anyways. He jumped on her bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I really shouldn't have to write this for every chapter.

A.N./ I know this isn't that good. It's my first horror story. I'll get better as I go along. Please review.

When Light woke up it was time for school. Time for him to act like a normal teenager. Time for him to pretend that his mother didn't kill his sister. Time for him to pretend he didn't eat his sister last night. Light got up from where he was at on his sister's old bed. He would have to get his clothes out of his room. The room that still smelled of blood and bleach. It would fade away with time though. That's what happened in Sayu's room. Or Light's new room. It happened with his little brother. No need in thinking of the past. He would have to contact the police today. Well, his father. If his father spent more time at home then maybe this wouldn't have happened. He hated thinking on his mother's behalf. He couldn't help it. She raised him. He may not love her, but he had respect for her. Maybe he did love her. You can't really have much respect for a woman who killed your little sister and brother. Light walked out of Sayu's old room to his.

Yep, still smelled of blood and bleach. It would be about a week until the smell had gone away. He found his way to the dresser. The one thing he was good at was cleaning up. He cleaned up the mess made by his mother last night. He could have been blamed for it. He had to. He needed to protect his way of living. He didn't want to go to jail over something his psycho mother did. Not hte nicest statement in the world but hey, she killed his sister. He grabbed his school uniform and headed downstairs. They would have her hand for breakfast.

He walked down the stairs. It was noisy in the kitchen. He didn't like it. He made his way to the noise. His father was home. Soichiro sat there at the table while his mother cooked away. He was reading the paper. It seemed as though he didn't notice Light's presence. Sachiko did.

"Light! Oh good. Now we can have a family breakfast. It won't just be me and you like last night." Soichiro looked up.

"Light... Where's Sayu?" His father asked him. Light was almost ready to tell him his mother butchered her last night. Then he noticed she had the same butcher knife in her hand. So he lied. He was so good at lying that he did it easily now. No one would question whether it was the truth or not.

"She is at a friend's house. Someone like Maki or something. She should be home later. That's what she told me yesterday evening." Light lied. He needed to lie. He wanted to live. He didn't what the same fate as Sayu. He wanted to live. He wanted to keep living in this Hell. He couldn't help it. He had to keep living here. He didn't want to die yet...

"Oh... Yeah... I'll be home tonight too." Light nodded. He just wanted to get out of there. He turned starting to leave the kitchen.

"Light? Aren't you going to have breakfast?" He paused.

"No, I want to go to school. I have to talk to the teacher about tutoring someone." Sometimes he was grateful for being able to lie so easily and yet other times he wished people could see through his lies.

"Alright. You're such a good boy, Light. I brag to everyone about you." He smiled and waved good bye. He needed out. He needed air. He needed somthing he didn't even know about. Light almost ran out the door. He didn't. He only started running when he got out of the house. He would report Sayu missing later today. After the police came back saying there was no Maki. He would start crying. He never cried but just this once wouldn't hurt. He needed the police to believe him. He wouldn't be able to tell them he ate his sister. He jsut wouldn't be able to. So lying is the best decision.

Light ran all the way to school. He needed to run to clear his thoughts. He didn't do this often. No, it would be strange if the amazing, god Yagami ran to school every day. People would start saying he's weird.

"LIGHT! Hwere ya runnin off tuh." No one could speak normally anymore. He stopped dead in his tracks. He was already at the school gate so it didn't matter.

"No where in particuler. Just needed to clear my head..." Arai. He was one of the jocks who had no brains, as his fellow students liked to say. No brains. ANY brains. Of course, no one could speak these days. It was all slang. Light needed a conversation, so he decided to speak with Arai.

"Then why's ya runnin." Light inwardly cringed. He hated idiots.

"I think better when I run and I needed to think this morning." He thought of going to find someone on a more intelligent level.

"OI! Tanamura, Light actually needed to think for once." Tanamura had laughed when Arai said this. Light hated these idiots. They had no idea what was going on in his life. He almost thought of bringing them home to his mother. Almost. He wouldn't dare. It would be like giving someone the death sentence.

"I think all the time unlike SOME people." Light emphasised on the some. He meant to give Arai a hint that he was pissing him off.

"Yeah, like that Misa. She your gal ain't she? Man, she one hot chick. I would do 'er. Have ya done 'er yet, Light?" First of all this guy didn't know him well enough to call him Light. Second-

"Light? Sato-kun. Ahh. That I assume is not an ailias since your school mate is using it." Ryuzaki. Light whipped his head around to find the same man he saw at the park yesterday.

"Hmph. Stupid Arai. No, Misa isn't my girlfriend. I havn't 'done' her. As you asked earlier." Light hated this. Ryuzaki learned his name and he didn't know his yet. He shouldn't even be worrying over that. He should be worrying about how he was going to deal with a psychotic mother and a father who is never home to notice.

"Light-kun. That has a nice ring to it. Don't you agree Light-kun?" Light glared at the man.

"No. If I meant for you to know my real name I would have given it to you. So, since you know mine may I ask of yours?" Light kept glaring at Ryuzaki. He didn't even mean the glare this time.

"Yes, you may. I am not giving it to you though. As you stated so graciously before, if I meant for you to know my real name I would have given it to you." He gave a creepy smile.

"Ryuzaki! That's not fair." Light started pouting. He hated it when other people had a one upsmanship on him.

"Light-kun looks cute pouting." Arai not finding their coversation interesting or going to spread the news Light hasn't done Misa, went off away from them before Ryuzaki noticed. Light blushed when he said that. He already liked the way the man looked. He didn't need him liking the way he acted too.

"Ryuzaki... Thank you." The honey eyed teen looked into the man's black eyes. Seeing only his reflection portrayed into those deep pools of obsedian turned his gaze away.

"Light." He looked back into those eyes. Such a deep black. The kind you wouldn't find in this colorful world.

"I like you." The man stepped closer. He was only inches away from him now.

"I like you too. Ryuzaki, I have to go to school, but if you want, come back here at the end of the day. I'll take you back to my house." Light brushed his hand onto the man's arm. He closed the rest of the distance between them. Leaving no room for arguement. He pressed their lips together. When they broke apart, they were breathing quite fiercely.

"I might do that, Light." Light smiled. He liked Ryuzaki. He was afraid of what his dad would think, but he was never home anyway. It didn't matter what he thought. No one would listen. Now, his mom on the other hand would be delighted that he was bringing him home. Light walked through the school gate. Another boring school day. For now, he might have something interesting to think about for awhile.

A.N./ I meant to spell where like hwere. It's not a typo. That was ust how he said it. Review. Please... I already know how the story will play out, but ideas are always welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I will own Russia one of these days... Not today. Sigh. I never get anything good.

A.N./ Thank you Liz Yeriod for your awesome review. I literally ran down the steps in my house just to tell someone. I forgot that it was five a.m. and no one was awake... They were now. Last chapter I was in pervert mode. I had just finished the first part of lemon. Next part will be in the next chapter of Remind Me When I get there. Vote on me poll.

Light sat through school doing nothing. He thought about Ryuzaki every once in a while. Okay maybe all the time, but still, he had nothing to do. Sure he could actually pay attention in class for once but he knew everything already. What was he supposed to pay attention to if he knew it. Light sighed. Today was going to be a long day. Light decided to think about Ryuzaki again. He didn't go to school. He would have been in a uniform this morning if he did. That meant he was already with the working class. What kind of job did he do? Did he enjoy his job? What kind of shampoo did he use? His hair smelled nice this morning when... His thoughts trailed off. Some how they managed to get back to his home life. His life he would live without his sister now.

Light rehersed this again and again in his mind. He would call the fake number 'Sayu' left for them. Then when he realised it was a fake number he was going to call the cops. When the cops told him to call back if she wasn't home the next day he would. Then he would tell them about what Sayu said. How he didn't believe a word of it. He would say that she said something along the lines of how her mother was going to kill her. Of course, why would Light believe that. The investigation would take place. Light would burn some of Sayu's clothes. Then the police would suspect she had simply ran away. Easy.

"Oi! Yagami, pay attention when your name is called." Light looked up to where the teacher was. Usually he kept an open ear for when the teacher called on him but today his mind was to busy with what would come.

"Sorry, sensei. I was just thinking on when Sayu will get back later." Perfect. Now he had somone who would be on his side. Make it seem as though he actually believed his sister was coming back. No, Sayu would never come back. Light felt her pulse himself. She was dead. He and his mother cooked her and then feasted. His father too. Not that his father knew he ate his own daughter. Why tell him something that would waste perfectly good food. He really would need a psychiatrist by the time he got out of his house. He remembered what Sayu looked like before his mother killed her. She seemed like she normally did when he went to the park. She was smiling and laughing. Her pretty brown eyes sparkled. Then after, she didn't have those brown eyes anymore. They had been gouged out and eaten. Light didn't like the eyes so he let his mother eat them. Light just ate the rest of the salad and some leg. His whole family were cannibals.

"Yagami, just pay attention. I asked you how Zues became the ruler of Mt. Olympus." Light quit his remenicing. No use in thinking in on the past. It wouldn't get you anywhere.

"He, Poisiden, and Hades drew sticks to see who got where. Hades, being the eldest, origanly was supposed to get Mt. Olympus, but he drew the short stick so he was stuck with the underworld. It became named after him. Now everyone calls it Hades even though we know it doesn't exist..." Light continued explaining on the subject of acient history. Funny how he was supposed to quit thinking about the past and now he's forced to remember the acient Greeks. Then the bell rang.

Ding ding ding dong. Dong ding ding dong.

The ringing was music to his ears. Light almost ran out of the class room in anticipation to see if Ryuzaki was there. He wanted to see if the man actually wanted to come back. He wanted to know all the questions he had been thinking about during school. Not one of the wisist decisions, but Light knew it all anyway. It didn't hurt his grades if he didn't answer any questions. So instead of running like he wanted, Light settled for a brisk walk out to the front of the gates.

"Lighto ma boy. Where is ya headin off tuh." Arai. This idiot was talking to him again. He didn't get the hint Light didn't want to talk to him.

"Where do you think?" Light spat the question out. He hated this stupid idiot. Not only could he not speak properly, he was stupid, inconsideret, and asked embarrassing questions in front of everybody. Light was now definitly thinking of bringing home the idiot to his mother. NO! He couldn't do that. He wanted to see if Ryuzaki was there.

"Ohs, how would I noh?" Light barely understood what he was saying. Instead he kapt walking. He needed to get to the gate. It was only a mere five feet away. Just five mor feet.

"I am going to the gate." Light was almost there. Three feet. Two feet. One foot. Ryuzaki was there! He was waiting there for Light. He was in front of the gate. Arai had apparantly found some friends so he left Light to himself. Light walked through the gate calmly. He walked right up to Ryuzaki. The man was hunched over and sucking on a sucker. Light stopped and took in the weird sight. Ryuzaki looked like some kind of pedophile that was here to snatch up school kids.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked. He was afraid of getting arrested for peeping on school kids.

"Light, hello." Light grabbed Ryuzaki's arm and started dragging him in the dirrection of his house.

"Ryuzaki you look like a pedophile trying to snatch up school kids." Light voiced his thoughts out loud. He had to get Ryuzaki away from there or there would be police arresting him. Then he would never get alone time with... He should not be thinking this. Light is not gay. Granted he had the occasional thought of 'oh that guy has a nice butt' that did not make him gay. He had girlfriends in the past. He never slept with them. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I understand Light, but we are about to your house now. You can stop dragging me." Light stopped. Those words struck him as odd. He had never tooken Ryuzaki to his house before. How would he know where it is?

"Ryuzaki, how do you know where my house is?" Light turned around to face the man. He looked like a normal pedophile. He could be taken as a stalker though.

"I am a detective. Light is not a common name. Today at work I looked you up. I found out where you lived." This was one of the strangest things someone had ever said to him. Though, he couldn't be mad, Ryuzaki answered one of his questions. Light started walking again.

"Ryuzaki, come on!" Light said. Well, it was more of a yell, but said works just fine. Ryuzaki and Light walked the rest of the way to his house. Not a single word was said.

Light reached the front door. It stood open for all the world to see. He stopped. His front door was never open like this. Light was afraid. He didn't know what was going on. Had his mother killed someone else? He raced in not even thinking about Ryuzaki who had noticed his strange behavior and went in after him. Light found out the answer to his question. There his mother was. She had the same butcher knife she had when she killed Sayu. Except this time he knew it wasn't Sayu's blood dripping from the knife. He saw his father's dead body. It was exactly like Sayu's. Limbs were strewn about the living room. His eyes were on the floor. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Cuts laced their way up his uncovered body. Light couldn't move. Ryuzaki had seen this too. He couldn't cover up his dad's murder like Sayu's. He couldn't do anything.

"Light, you're home. Oh this must be the person you were telling me about. Ryuzaki wasn't it?" Light couldn't move. He couldn't even respond with a shake of the head. Not an ounce of courage filled his body. He was so afraid he was going to die. He was going to be slaughtered like Sayu and dad. He was so afraid that Ryuzaki would suffer the same fate as him. Maybe his mother would replace him and use Ryuzaki instead. Just another ailias. No harm no foul.

"I'm Ryuzaki. Do you mind if I use your telphone. I forgot to charge my celluler device today and it happens to be dead." Light turned his head to see Ryuzaki. He looked as he normally did. He sounded the same. It was like this didn't phase him in the slightest.

"Oh of course. Light, show him where the phone is located." His mother smiled and sat down on the blood stained couch. She didn't even seem to notice his father lying dead on the floor. Light grabbed Ryuzaki's arm. He couldn't move. Couldn't think. He was so completely useless. He couldn't save Sayu or his brother. Now his dad was dead. The only one who might be able to save him. He was going to be stuck with her for the rest of his most likley short life with the way she was killing off his family members. Ryuzaki started walking towards the kitchen making Light follow him. As soon as they got there Light fell to the ground. He just felt so broken. How was he going to get out of this life alive.

"Light, I'm going to call the police. Just act like you usually do. Everything will be okay." Light just sat there while Ryuzaki called the police. He just sat there when his mother came back into the kitchen exactly when Ryuzaki hung up the phone.

"Light, you shouldn't sit on the ground it's not good for you. The ground is dirty. I haven't cleaned up yet." Light looked up at his mother. He decided to do as she said. Just like last night. He would do what she said in hopes he would live. He barely made it to the chair before he collasped in it. His mother not seeming to notice. She was too busy studying the man before her. The man her son supposedly liked. She looked carefully at him. Noticing all the details. The black eyes and hair, the way he was hunched over, how his feet were stuffed into a ratty pair of tennis shoes. She noticed everything. She needed to notice everything if she wanted to know if he was right for her son. Sure he was good looking, but his hygene was a problem. It wouldn't be when he started to live with them. Her Light had to have everything clean. Which meant, Ryuzaki would have his hair brushed, would stand up straight, and were decent looking clothes. She was paying no mind to how distressed Light was. If she had been she would have seen the look of relaxation when the police came bursting through the door.

Light jumped when the police ran into their house. He ran to greet them along with Ryuzaki. He left his mother there in a bewildered state of mind. He didn't know what she was thinking. He just needed out. He needed away from this house. He needed to be away from this life. He wanted out. He didn't want to pretend anymore. He wanted his old life back. The one where they had a happy family. The one where he wasn't born.

The police started raiding the house. They grabbed Sachiko Yagami and handcuffed her. Dragging her out of the house kicking and screaming. Light never saw her so angry. He cuddled into Ryuzaki's chest. He didn't even notice he was hanging on to the man. How could he with all the chaos. He was tired. He needed sleep. He needed a nice long sleep. Even through all the rucus he found a way to fall asleep. He fell asleep while the police searched his house. He slept through Ryuzaki carrying him out into a limo that was awaiting them. He didn't notice when he was placed onto a soft hotel bed and stripped of most of his clothing. He was sleeping in a deep sleep that he hoped he would never awaken.

"Light, the police are here to talk to you. Light!" Ryuzaki shouted. The police member cringed to hear a monotone voice shout. It was difficult to shout in monotone and strange. Light stirred from under the covers. He could here Ryuzaki calling his name. He only wished to wake up from his nightmare.

"Nnnng... Ryuzaki I'm tired can't it wait..." Light yawned. he needed more sleep.

"No, Light the police are here to talk to you about your sister..." Ryuzaki trailed off. He didn't want to say the rest. He knew Light was tramautised. He didn't want to add to his stress. He genarally liked the teen. Even Watari didn't mind.

Light sat up and started rubbing his eyes. He looked around to find multiple people from his dad's work. He saw the look of earnest on their faces and decided not to keep them waiting. He needed this over with. He wanted to get back to bed. Ryuzaki got up from the weird crouched position he had taken when trying to wake Light up and moved to a less crowded area of the room.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Light gave them a smile. Not a real one. He didn't think he would ever really smile again. But when he gave them that fake smile he saw looks of horror and disgust on their faces. He knew they believed he was actually smiling. One of them spoke up. Either he was very brave or very stupid.

"How can you smile like that after cheif was killed?!" He nearly screamed at Light.

"What makes you think that was a real smile?" The smile dropped from his face. He couldn't keep it up much longer anyway. He had memories of yesterday come flooding back. They way his dad's limbs so carelessly scattered themselves about the room. They way the tongue flopped a little when gravity tried to bring it down. He shuddred inwardly.

"Matsuda! Go find Watari for me." Ryuzaki spoke from the other side of the room. Apparantly 'Matsuda' was only a lacky.

"Light-kun, we found your sister's body parts in the fridge. We couldn't find her eyes or parts of her legs. What happened to them?" Another brave one spoke. This one had an afro. Light looked away from them and started to recall.

"I chopped up Sayu's leg so mom wouldn't be mad at me. She and I cooked the leg and she put the eyes in the salad. We ate her. We ate my little sister. All three of us. Dad he ate some of her leg too. Mom only ate the eyes though. I couldn't bring myself to look at them." Light told them everything else too. About how he went to the park and she was still alive. About how when he came home he saw his mother holding on to Sayu's dangling hand. About the bone that was threatening to fall out onto the ground of that very hand. He told how he went to school to pretend everything was alright. How he had slept in Sayu's room that night. How his mother asked him to clean up Light's room. About how he cleaned up his room in order to please her. When he had finished telling them, they all had absolute horror thrown carelessly onto their faces.

"You all look horrified." Light simple stated. He didn't know what other words could possibly describe the man's faces. They had their jaws dropped open, eyes threatening to burst from their heads, their tongues were drawn back into their mouths. Light told them everything. He had to. He knew they would have more questions for him and it would be exhausting if he didn't. He knew telling everything was the best choice. Not like there were good choices.

"Light..." Ryuzaki spoke from the other side of the room. Light turned around to look the man in the eyes. He saw souless black depths the same as usual. Not a hint of emotion ever filled those eyes. Not since Light first saw him. About two days ago. Maybe three. He lost track of time.

"Ryuzaki?" Light questioned. He didn't need to he had a feel for what the man was going to say.

"What is your IQ? I need to know to see whether you should be put in Wammy's house or not." Light was stunned. That was not what he had expected. He had expected some form of simpathy.

"Er... Somewhere around 210..." Light trailed off. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"You are going to Wammy's. I suspect that you will be able to handle it. Can you speak English?" Light nodded his head. He learned English on one of the days he was bored. He had nothing better to do so might as well.

"Good. I will inform Watari to get your clothes and to get two plane tickets for you and me." Light laid back down. He planned on going back to sleep. He had an exhausting good morning and now he needed a nice good night. Light didn't hear the rest of the conversations after he fell asleep.

"Watari."

"You called sir." An older gentle man stood awaiting his master's orders.

"Light and I will be going to Wammy's house. We need two plane tickets there. Also make sure the plane has a bar of sweets for me."

"Yes sir." With that the older gentle man left the room beckoning for the police to follow him. The did. You don't mess with old people. They saw this guy shoot an apple off a man's head from one hundered feet away. They left Ryuzaki and Light alone.

Ryuzaki getting bored from not being able to see Light's sleeping face from where he was sitting, decided to go climb in bed next to the teen. He saw those angelic features when he got there and laid down next to him. Soon after he fell asleep. He didn't even notice Watari came in and saw him sleeping. The old man pulled the cover over him and gave him a kiss goodnight. It wasn't often you found the great detective, L, sleeping. So he took advantage of it to look upon his features. Same as ever. Watari left the room to let the boys get some sleep. They had a long plane ride ahead of them.

A.N./ Yeah, short chapter. But when You have one person get killed and another story to work on, short chapters work fine. Besides, I update often enough. :) Thank you for your reviews. 2randompple. Yeah, didn't mention at the beginning of the story cause they hadn't reviewed yet when I started working on this chapter. Please vote on my poll, it is only open until the end of April. Only three people have voted on it. Yeah and if anyone knows how long it takes for a plane ride from Japan to England, I need it for the next chapter. Wammy's house is coming soon. Get ready for Mello, Matt, and Near. See I'm nice, I put Mello first. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. However I do own the new manga I purchased. Yeah...

A.N./ Yeah, I know Light's thinking may be hard to follow as SOMEONE pointed out to me, but think of it this way Light was raised by a psychopath. He never even sees his father. His mother just killed his sister and had a butcher knife in her hand. Light was afraid for his life. Would you not keep quiet out of fear for your life? He just ate his sister. If you didn't know you can get a disease from eating raw human flesh. Light didn't eat the raw flesh but his mother did. So, not to be complaining, you just have to think of it like that. It makes sense in my head. Never out loud though... This chapter will be more humorous. I just read a funny story so.

Dreams and flashbacks will be seperated using_

"Light-kun. Light-kun" Light was dead asleep. He wasn't even hearing Ryuzaki. All he was hearing was his mother's voice in his dream.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Light, my sweet boy, please hand me that knife." Light smiled at his mother. They were back in the kitchen of his house. His mother and him were going to be cooking dinner. He handed her the knife. It looked like the same knife that killed Sayu and his father.

"Mom, where is the food we're going to cook?" Light smiled as he asked his question. His mother could be so forgetful sometimes.

"Right here." His mother responded with a smile as she pointed the knife at Light. She stepped closer and closer until she was right in front of him.

"You're the food silly." With that she plunged the knife into his abdomen. Light fell down. He looked up at his smiling mother. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He wanted to scream but no sound came to him. Sachiko bent down and gave Light a small kiss on the cheek.

"Light, don't scream or someone might think something is wrong." She kept smiling while she stabbed his shoulder. She twisted the knife inflicting as much pain as possible. Light could hear the way his flesh was being torn. He could feel the burning sensation the knife made as it twisted. Sachiko move to his neck. Placing shallow cuts against his skin. Nothing fatal. No, you couldn't have the food die before you're done cutting it up. She started making deeper slices on his face. There were no major arteries there so there would be no harm. He wouldn't bleed to death too soon.

"You're being such a good boy keeping quiet. I'll give you a reward." She left the room for a moment. Light would have ran away but his legs failed him at the moment. He culdn't move them. They were paralyzed. When Sachiko came back she held a hammer. No it was more of a mallet. Light knew what she was going to do but couldn't find it in him to resist. She walked over to him calmly.

"Don't worry it won't hurt in a minute." She smiled and lifted the mallet and.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Light finally found it in him to scream. to scream bloody murder. He needed help. He needed to call for help. He barely noticed he was back in the hotel room. When he did he ralaxed a little. It was only a dream. Where was Ryuzaki? He could of sworn he was here when he fell asleep. Ryuzaki went thud when Light woke up. He had been startled by the sudden outburst by the teen. He stood up slowly from the ground. Light looked at him. For a moment, all they did was stare. Light into deep pools of black and Ryuzaki into honey filled wonders.

"That was a nice reaction to have when someone tries waking you up, Light-kun." Light didn't notice the honorific that was placed back onto his name. He just noticed that Ryuzaki was just on the floor.

"Sorry... Bad dream..." That was all he could offer. He didn't want to recall the dream again. All he wanted now was a shower. He had been sweating from fear of his dream moments ago and he felt sticky.

"I do not mind. Perhaps you would like a shower before the plane ride." Plane ride? Light didn't remember anything yesterday about a plane ride. He was confused. He did need a shower though. He got up.

"Yeah, I'll take a shower. Ryuzaki would you get my clothes?" Light didn't even wait before he started stripping. He felt gross. Light hated being sweaty. He hated it almost as much as eating his family members. It was gross. He didn't notice when Ryuzaki stopped from going to get his clothes to stare. He just needed to get in the shower. Light walked to the hotel bathroom. It was small. The walls had been painted a dull blue and the ceiling had cracks in it. Light ignored it and went to the shower. It was a plain white one and had little shampoo and conditioner. Light turned the hot water on. He decided to forget about it. He felt the temperature. It was just right so he got in.

Light closed his eyes letting the water run all down his now dripping wet body. It felt good having a shower after a stressful dream. He gave a satisfied sigh. Today was going to be... He couldn't finish the statement. He didn't know what today would bring. He knew there would be a plane ride. He knew yesterday Ryuzaki was asking about his IQ and if he knew English. He ASSUMED that they would be flying to England. That was about it. He didn't know what else was going to happen. Today was going to be... That was all he was sure of. Light grabbed the shampoo. He needed to wash his hair if he was going to be showering. He poured some shampoo onto his hand and moved it towards his scalp. Light paused mid motion. He just felt like disapearing right now. He lost his mother, his sister, and his father all in the same week. What was going to happen to him? He was wondering if it really was for the best that he lived. Why couldn't his mother just have killed him too? Why did he have to lose the family he wasn't supposed to care about anyways? He put the thought out of his mind and regained motion in his arms and began to lather the shampoo in his hair.

Bang!

Ryuzaki tried to make that quiet. He really never was good at opening doors. The handles never would turn. So, he resulted to kicking to doors open. It almost always worked. Almost. Sometimes he would hurt his foot trying. Then, Watari would be forced to carry him. Not really good for the old man's back. Ryuzaki set Light's clothes down on the sink counter. He couldn't help a glance at the CLEAR shower curtain before he went though. He saw Light in all his naked glory shampooing his hair. Ryuzaki was not in a good position. He was forced to think about dead kitties in order to get rid of his newly created problem. Not really forced but starting to um touch himself infront of Light wasn't the best option. Well, it wouldn't matter anyway, Light was off to Wammy's and he would probably never see him again. The thought saddened him but what could he do. It's not like he could become his legal gaurdian. No sane person would let a twenty something man take care of a seventeen year old and insane people weren'e allowed to be judges. Too bad. Ryuzaki could have needed one. Ryuzaki left before Light even took notice he was there. No use in sitting around looking at the most attractive person you've ever seen.

Light finished his shower to find his clothes laid upon the sink counter. Black t-shirt and blue jeans. It was casual wear that he found he rarely wore. Oh well, Ryuzaki picked it out so he must like it. Ryuzaki didn't have much style so maybe Light should have got his clothes for himself... Light put a stop to his thinking process and just decided to go with the flow. Not something he ever did. EVER. Light hated to be out of style. Okay, not hated, but strongly disliked. He stepped out of the bathroom to find Ryuzaki talking with an elderly gentleman.

"Thank you, Watari. Please start the car. We'll be down in a minute." The elderly man nodded and left. Obviously going to start the car. Light was confused. He didn't know who that old man was. Ryuzaki said something like Watari. Could he be the man's butler? Light shook his head and approached Ryuzaki.

"Who's that?" Light asked. If it was Ryuzaki's butler he had a right to know. For all he knew it was his estranged father. Light looked at Ryuzaki. He looked like he normally did. He was sitting in a chair in his crowched position and a thumb in his mouth. This man was a great example of why you should take care of your personal hygene. His hair was all matted. His clothes looked as though they had been worn for days. Light was going to fix this.

"Watari." Yeah, he got that much.

"Who is he to you?" Ryuzaki looked as Light. Light couldn't help but shiver under his glare.

"That is none of Light-kun's buisness." Now Light noticed the honorific. What happened to just Light? He was calling him Light yesterday.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. I just... wanted to know..." Light looked at the ground. He was sad Ryuzaki didn't want to share everything with him. He wanted to know all about Ryuzaki. He wanted Ryuzaki to know everything about him...

"Light-kun, it is difficult to explain. All you need to know is that he takes care of me. He..." Ryuzaki trailed off. He really didn't know what more he could add to help Light understand Watari's relationship with himself.

"Alright..." Light went and sat down on the couch, which was coicidently in front of the chair the other was sitting in. Light looked at Ryuzaki. Not really staring at him but at something far away. Something no one else could see. Something of a diffrent world.

"Light, can you help me with my homework?" Light remembered this happened just last week...

"Sayu, I'll help you if you'll take over my chores." Light took her work book from her. The thing she needed help on wasn't hard. It was a simple geometry question.

"Wah?! No fair, Light!" Sayu made a pouting face. His little sister really was cute.

"Take it or leave it. Your choice." Sayu stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do your own chores. I'll get mom to help me. It's not due until three days from now." Light just smiled and waved her goodbye. He would have helped her on her homework if he knew she wouldn't have made it when her homework was due...

"Good luck with that. Mom is about as good with math as you are." Light smiled as his sister flipped him off.

Watari appeared back in the room. He saw the two just staring at each other. Any other time he would have left them to themselves but they had a flight to catch.

"Ahem. The car is ready." They both looked at him at the same time and nodded.

"Thank you, Watari." Ryuzaki said. He got up off the chair and offered his hand to Light. Light took it without hesitation. If he had a choice he wouldn't have let the hand go. Kind of like how his mother was holding onto Sayu's hand after she killed her. If Light ever saw Ryuzaki's hand with it's bone sliding out to let gravity have it's way, he would kill himself.

"Light, I'm only going to be in England for a week. You on the other hand, will be staying there for a year until you turn eightteen." Light froze on his way to the door. He whipped his head around to stare at Ryuzaki. He didn't want to be without him in a strange place that he didn't know anything about.

"NO! I won't have that Ryuzaki. I-I don't want you to leave me there." Light was freaking out. He couldn't live without Ryuzaki.

"Light, another thing you should know, I'm L. You should not adress me as L until we get on Wammy's grouns." Light felt his world crumbling beneath his feet. Ryuzaki was L. He was going to leave him at this Wammy's house. Light would be alone. He would have no one. Not his mother, not his sister, not his father, and now he wouldn't have Ryuzaki. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair only his life was changing. It wasn't fair he was going to be dumped off at some random place and left there. He was going to all alone...

"Hic...R-ryuzaki...hic..." Light couldn't control the tears as they flowed out of his eyes. He felt like a child who just lost their puppy. He couldn't keep back his tears. They wanted to drown the whole world in a sea.

"Light, we're going to be late." That was all Ryuzaki said before grabbing Light's arm and dragging him out to the awaitng car. He pushed Light into one of the unoccupied seats and took one for himself. Light was still crying while he did this. He wasn't going to get any sympathetic words to comfort him. All Light was getting was a new place to call home.

"WATARI, drive." Ryuzaki simply stated to the elderly man. He needed to get Light on that plane before the teen started fighting back. right now all he was doing was crying. Ryuzaki didn't need Light to fight back. It made his job alot harder. He just needed to drop the teen off at Wammy's before he couldn't. Not that Wammy's had a time limit on when you could drop orphans off but he was falling for Light. He didn't need to fall in love. Being L you couldn't have weaknesses. Love was a weakness. He didn't need that. Not if he wanted to make it to thirty.

Watari started driving as L comanded. He would hate to have the child in a man's body mad. L was like a son to him. They reached the airport in time to make it to their flight. Watari and the two boys would be flying first class. He would have nothing less for L. Light would have been flying couch if L hadn't requested that he be sitting next to him on the plane ride. Twelve hours is a long time to hear someone complain on how a certain someone should be next to him. Watari figured it was better safe than sorry.

"Ryuzaki, I'll take care of the bags. You and Light get on the plane." The elderly man told them. He saw the two boys go off towards where they would have to be to get on the plane. Not the right words. L was dragging Light who was screaming something about how he was going to be abandoned. Oh well, the old man had enough to worry about.

"Light, come on. I'm going to be staying a week before I leave." Ryuzaki was dragging Light onwards to the plane. It was difficult to convince the woman who took the tickets that he was not a terrorist with Light shouting he was. He had to explain the situation to her about Wammy's and how Light lost his family while Light kept raging on about how Ryuzaki was going to abandon him.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME THERE AND I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN." See, L knew Light was going to start fighting.

"I have to leave you at Wammy's. It will be better than staying here. You wouldn't see me here either." Light seemed to calm down more as L buckled him in on the plane. He had literally dragged Light up the steps into the plane towards first class. He never had an orphan fight this much. Okay, there was one who did. He went by Mello. L didn't know his real name. He did know that the child was addicted to chocolate and you don't touch his chocolate. Mello fought more than Light which was saying something. Though it had been worth it. He was currently number two at Wammy's. Near was number one. Near was also Mello's self proclaimed rival. L sighed.

"Ryuzaki." L turned to face the teen.

"Yes, Light?" Light noticed the honorific was gone and gave a small smile before he placed a small kiss to Ryuzaki's cheek.

"Please, visit often. I like you." Light smiled when he recieved a nod.

"Yes..."Ryuzaki touched his hand to his cheek. This was going to be a long flight.

Light looked out the window. Good bye Japan. Hello England. Light rested his head back onto the back of his chair and wondered what Wammy's was like.

A.N./ Yeah, I said Mello, Matt, and Near were going to be in this chapter. I'm tired. It's twelve a.m. So more gore in the next chapter. This chapter was only meant to further L and Light's relationship somewhat. It might not have turned out that way but... Like I said I'm tired. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own it in my dreams... Hah I do not own Death Note even there.

A.N./ I just got done reading a really funny fanfiction. Maybe it wasn't really funny to most people but... I have a bad sense of humor. There was gore and the person died at the end. Like I said, it was funny. I really should be doing my spanish verb pages. There's twelve of them. They're do the Monday I get back to school too. Yeah, if I get an 84 in Spanish I get kicked out... Oh well. That has nothing to do with anything. I have never flown on a plane before. I don't know what goes on there so... Forgive me if that is not what happens on planes.

Light kept wondering what Wammy's was going to be like. He could just ask Ryuzaki who was sitting next to him but he was still mad at the man. He wouldn't listen to a single thing he was saying. Light ignored that thought and focused on Wammy's. Was it going to like the orphanages you see on t.v.? Light hated this anxeity. He wanted to know. He needed to know. If he sat here without knowing any longer he would be forced to jump from the plane to his death.

"Ryuzaki, what does Wammy's house look like?" Light had to ask. It's not like Ryuzaki was going to tell him if he didn't ask first. Actually there was a slim chance Ryuzaki would tell him anyway.

"An orphanage." That was all that came out of the older man's mouth. So he was still mad about the terrorist incident. It wasn't Light's fault. He just didn't want to be abandoned by the man he liked. The only one who didn't ogle over his appearance. Light sighed and turned back to his window. He saw the ocean. He had been on this stupid plane for hours and they were just now getting to the ocean. He knew that it would be AT LEAST a twelve hour flight. There were all sorts of variables that could happen while in the plane.

"Ryuzaki, can you tell me how long we have been flying in this god forsaken air plane?" If Light was going to be stuck on a plane with the most infuriating man on the planet, he really would like to know when he was getting off. Not that Ryuzaki was infuriating at all. He just had a tendancy to ignore Light and annoy him.

"Light, this plane is not god forsaken." Light rolled his eyes. A stewerdess came by and answered his question for him.

"Twelve hours. If you look out your window we are now flying over England." Light looked out of his window. It was true. Land. Now he felt he should shout land ho. He dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. The pilot came onto the intercom.

"Please buckle your seat belts, the plane is about to la- wow Jimmy! What the Hell was that?!" The plane started to take a nose dive straight for the air port. If the pilots didn't do something then they were all going to die. Light looked out the window. Everything was blurry. He knew the plane was headed down. He knew they were going to crash. The only thing he was thinking about was that he was finally going to die. Like his sister, brother, and dad. His mom was locked up. What happens when Light can't testify on his families behalf? Will his mother be set free?

"Light! Buckle up!" Ryuzaki. He was buckling his seat belt and telling Light to do the same. Light complied. It's not like they were going to live through this anyway. Light started laughing. He wasn't even afraid of dying anymore. He was going to die. There was nothing he could do about it. Light was going to die.

"Ha. Heheh. Hahahehehaha! We're all going to die. Ahahahhahaha!" He kept laughing people were sending fearful looks his way. Probably scorning him in their minds. Stupid people. They were going to die too. Why spend your las tminutes hating me for it. I"m not the one who blew up the plane's wing. You all act like I'm the grim reaper here to steal your souls.

L looked at Light. He was laughing. Light knew as well as anyone this was going to kill alot of people. Most likely himself. Yet, Light was laughing. L knew that Light had nothing to lose. He had no family. Nothing that would make him want to live. Light didn't even have his home. L ignored his thoughts. He was going to die too. Light was not the only one. This plane was about to crash into a populated city and kill thousands of people. There was no way anyone of the people on this plane were going to make it out alive. That meant, Watari, Light, himself, and so many others were going to be killed. That was all L had time to think about before the plane hit the crowded streets of the city.

The screams and cries of people could be heard everywhere. Light was still alive. He looked over to find Ryuzaki still alive also. He had a piece of metal sticking straight through his abdomen but he was alive. Light crawled through the ruble Something grabbed his ankle. It was a teenager. He looked about fourteen years old. He had brown eyes Light assumed. He knew the teen had A brown eye. The other one was hanging out. It looked like a mummy. The teen was cut in half barely speaking. It shouldn't have been speaking at all. Light could see it's spine and it's organs splayed out onto the dirty ground.

"Help me..." That was all the teen could muster before it died. It's tongue fell out and blood started gushing from the dead body's mouth. Light didn't need this. He had to get to Ryuzaki. He could hear the moaning and begging of people all around him. They needed to get away. The plane may not have exploded yet but it was certainly going to. When Light reached Ryuzaki, he was examining himself.

"Light, I think we need to leave." Light gave a small chuckle before getting to his feet and offering a hand to the man.

"You think?" Ryuzaki gave Light a smile. Light pulled him off the ground and put one of the man's arms around his shoulder. If they were going to leave, they were going to do it together. Light and Ryuzaki started walking through the dead bodies. Limbs were everywhere. Some had bones sticking out. Some had people still barely attached. Light ignored it. He had seen this with Sayu and his dad. This was only a few more people.

"Light, I t-think we're f-far enough away." Ryuzaki stuttered. Light looked at the man. He had lost alot of blood. He must have used up all of his remaining strength to get this far. Light kept pulling him though. They needed to get to a hospital it Ryuzaki was going to live. Light could hear the sirens. Help was coming but they needed to get to it. You can't expect things to fall from the sky. Ironic statement. Their plane just fell from the sky. Light felt Ryuzaki stop. He didn't need this. Ryuzaki was GOING to live. Whether he wanted to or not. Light lifted him up bridle style.

"We're going to go get help for you." That was all he said. Light could see the flashing lights now. He was getting so close. Just a little farther and they would be safe. Ryuzaki would be safe.

KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The plane exploded. Light had barely made it to the ambulence before the plane blew up. Ryuzaki was safe. That was all that mattered. Everything was getting blurry. He could barely stand up. He needed to sit down. Then, everything went black. Nothing but black. Like behind your eyes. Solid, comforting black. Almost peaceful. Not like white. White is clean. It makes you anxious. You feel like you are going to dirty something so pure. Something so delicate you can't harm it. No, black is much better. You can't soil what is already soiled. Black held the unkown. Peace, comfort, safety, and all things not allowed in this damned world. Black held the unknown. You could see all of the specks of dirt in white. This world was white. If there was a heaven, Light was sure it was black. Like Ryuzaki's eyes. He was like an angel sent to save Light from his mother. From the life he wouldn't have lived if he continued being with her. Light knew the reason hospitals are white. They wanted everyone to know that this was hell. This was a hell that was set to look like heaven. Light would never understand why everyone thought heaven was white. White was meant to show you all the evils of our world. Black was meant to sink in and save you. To make you blind so you didn't have to see this world. So you could ignore it. So you could be safe.

Light slowly opened his eyes. White. He was still alive or he was sent to hell. Since he had only minor injuries from the crash he asssumed he was still alive. Then, what about Ryuzaki? Light sat up and looked around. There was another person in his room. He had seen him before. Watari. He was Ryuzaki's butler or something. The old man wasn't harmed at all. Light was sure they wouldn't have survived the crash. It was a miracle or some sick joke that they lived. Light got up out of his bed to go examen the elderly gentleman. He was balding. Wrinkle were evident of long life. He was sleeping peacefully. An angel's caretaker. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a blonde preteen and a sheep. Scratch that. That was a boy about ten. NOT A SHEEP. Even if it looked like one.

"Wammy! Ah fuck. He's sleepin." The blonde boy strolled in then cast an icy glare at Light.

"Who the fuck are you?" Obviously he didn't know how to talk to strangers. Light barely caught what he said because he was talking so fast. It had been a while since he had used English.

"Light Yagami. Who is you?" It HAD been a while since he used English. He would probably make mistakes when talking. After a while he'll get the hang of it though. He always did.

"Pfft. That ain't how you say it." The blonde smirked and tried to hide a chuckle.

"Sorry, I have not used English in while." Light was cursing himself for not being able to get his English right.

"Heh, Mello. Get it right foreign kid." Light rolled his eyes. He wanted to find Ryuzaki.

"Have you seen Ryuzaki?" The blonde stared at him as if he just grew two heads and started barking. For all Light knew he did bark.

"You mean L! You know L!" Light shrugged.

"He told me to call him Ryuzaki unless at Wammy's house." The blonde looked as if an idea just hit him.

"So you're coming back to Wammy's with me and sheep over here." Light nodded. That's what Ryuzaki told him. He would be left at Wammy's until he turned eightteen.

"Mello, you ignored Light's question." Light blushed. It was odd for another person to call him by his first name when they had just met. It was weird.

"Oh, yeah... L is in the next room. He's asleep so we came to visit Wammy." Light was puzzled. Who the Hell was this Wammy person. The only people in the hospital room were him, Mello, the sheep, and Watari.

"Who is Wammy?" Light had to ask.

"Wammy?" They looked at Light funny and pointed to the elderly gentleman.

"No, that's Watari." The boy and the sheep looked at Light funny. They had obviously never heard of someone named Watari. Then, Ryuzaki walked through the door.

"Light, Watari's realy name is Quilish Wammy. Do not repeat that." Ahh. Japanese. Light smiled at Ryuzaki and walked over to him.

"How's your stomach doing?" Light asked in Japanese. He needed to know if Ryuzaki was alright.

"Argh! Speak English, Russian, or German. I can't speak Japanese." The blonde boy burst through the two elder boys.

"L, do you know this guy?" Mello asked. L was having a nightmare. He couldn't say no, but he couldn't say yes. He did know Light yet he didn't it was complicated.

"Yes, and no. I know Light and yet I don't. I will explain later." They all looked at Light. He felt like he was naked in front of a crowd. They were just staring at him. He didn't like it.

"Ryuzaki, how long do you have to stay in the hospital?" Light turned the attention from him back to Ryuzaki. He felt relieved when the blonde's icy glare wasn't directed toward him. Not that Light would ever show that to any one. He looked at the ground. He had only been in England for a short while and he already missed Japan.

"Only for a little while. Light, Mello fought more than you when I had to drag him to the orphanage." Light looked at Ryuzaki. So, he had taken others from their homes and place them at Wammy's.

"You fought. Hey! How did your parents die?" Mello asked. He wasn't trying to pour salt onto the wound, it just kind of slipped.

"My dad is dead." That was all he said. Mello wanted more of an answer.

"And your mom? I want to know how THEY died." Mello just stood there awaiting an answer while Light was reliving his own personal hell.

"My mom isn't dead. She is in prison." Mello rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting anything from this guy.

"Mello, I suggest it wise not to talk about sensitive topics. You remember how Matt reacted when you asked him." Mello glared at the sheep who had finally spoke up.

"No, it's fine. My mom killed my dad, my sister, and my little brother. We ate my sister for dinner and my little brother and we probably would have eaten my dad too, if Ryuzaki hadn't called the cops." Light stated it as if it was nothing. When in reality saying it meant reliving every gory detail. His sister's hand with the bone sliding out. His father with his eyes gouged out. He didn't remember much of his little brother. He knew they ate him too though. He remembered how he had chopped Sayu's leg into pieces. How his mother and him cooked her. How they feasted on her. Light couldn't help shaking a little.

"Mello, I told you not to ask." The sheep stated. Monotone like Ryuzaki. Maybe those two were brothers.

"Shut the fuck up, Near!" The blonde flew off the handle. He charged at the albino. Ryuzaki stopped him before he could bring physical harm to the boy, but that didn't stop the blonde from seething. He obviously didn't like the sheep. It made Light wonder why he brought him along.

"Umm... Why did you bring the sheep along if you didn't like it?" Light asked. He had to know. Just like Mello had to know about Light's family matters.

"Pfft. He ain't a sheep. His name is Near. I brought him along because of the buddy system. They think a bunch of geniuses are going to get lost." Mello rolled his eyes and put an arm around the younger of the two.

"Plus, Near is my roomate. I have no choice in the matter of who I bring along on my field trips." The blonde haired kid smiled. The other looked just the same. Nothing played out onto his face. That made Light think that Ryuzaki and him were brothers.

"Ryuzaki, is that child your brother?" Light asked Ryuzaki.

"Hmm? No, he is not. He is training to be my successor. Like you will be when you get to Wammy's." Light was puzzled. Ryuzaki never said anything about that. He just said it was an orphanage. Well, if Light hadn't had said he was a terrorist he might have been obliged to say more. Oh well, the past is the past.

"Care to elaborate? You didn't tell me a thing on the plane ride over here about Wammy's." Light seemed to be forgetting that they crashed on the plane. That killed AT LEAST a thousand people. If not more. You're not supposed to crash a plane onto the busy streets of london into a nearby building. L still didn't know how the Hell they survived that.

"It is what I said. An orphanage to train genius orphans to become my successors. That is why I was asking about your IQ." Light sighed. So now he was training to become some successor to the man he liked. He rolled his eyes and went over to Ryuzaki.

"You know, Ryuzaki, I am getting tired of being left out of your little loop. So, if you have anything else to say, now would be the time." Light was only inches away from the great detectives face. Hormones have to kick in sometime right? L ignored the suductive smirk on Light's face. He needed his space fi to keep from raping the teen in front of him. Not only was that illeagle, it was also considered pedophiliac. Not going to happen. Not until Lgiht was eightteen. So, if that meant L would have to stay away from the teen, so be it. Not that he wanted to. Watari ordered him to. He said he had to stay away from Light until he was eightteen but he could chat with him on a web cam. Wonderful rules.

"I have nothing more to say. If Light would please back away. He is making me uncomfortable." Mello noticed what was going on. Those two liked each other. He HAD to tell Matt. He was probably the only one who noticed. Near didn't have any clue what that kind of stuff was. He was ten. Or somewhere around there. Mello didn't care. Okay, he did care. He knew everything there was to know about the albino. He studied him. He went through his things all the time to learn more about him. He wasn't obsessed. He just had a strong disliking for him and needed to know all he could about him in order to beat him. So there. Not at all obsessed.

"Light, go rest. Boys, leave Wammy alone. I'm going back to my room." L left the room. He wasn't sure what saying leave Wammy alone, would do. He knew Mello had a mischievious mind. He just hoped Near would keep him in check. Or Roger would come. He needed rest. Having a piece of metal in your abdomen took alot out of you. L laid down and went to that comforting darkness we call sleep. Light called it heaven. L called it hell. He hated sleep but he WAS tired. So he slept.

A.N./ I know terrible ending. My computer had been infected with a virus and scared me to death. I would die without it. I basically just rushed this chapter. I should have tooken more time but if I do that I might get bored. I get bored easily. I don't read alot of fanfics with more than five chapters because of my easy boredom. Yeah, when I say L it's L's perspective, when I say Ryuzaki it's Light's perspective. I added Mello's perspective if you didn't notice. I am having computer troubles though. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do own my computer.

A.N./ I am having computer troubles and I have to rewrite this whole chapter. I have a very stupid computer. Oh yes, it just occured to me that I did not put in the reason for L being in the hospital. It had been deleted by accident in the last chapter. L had a piece of metal in his abdomen. It actually might have been in the last chapter but I didn't see it. Anyway, that is why he will be in the hospital longer than Light. Horror movies are stupid. You can always predict the ending. B will be in this chapter.

Light slowly sat up to the annoying screaching of a nurse. She obviously didn't have bedside manners.

"Light Yagami. Someone is here to pick you up." The lady stated. Light sat up to acknowledge that he heard her. She just pointed to an elderly gentleman. The old man walked into the room. He seemed unsure if Light spoke English or not. Light did of course, but the elderly man had no way of knowing that. He just stood there unsure fo what to say.

"Do you speak English?" The old man was trying to hide his unease.

"Yes." Light spoke English. It might not have been as well as he hoped but he spoke it.

"Good, good. I'm Roger. I am the caretaker of Wammy's house. I'm here to take you there." Light nodded and got off the bed. A simple task if you hadn't been in a plane crash the day before.

"Nnnn..." He was a little sore. Not having a good rest in along time and everything. He was tired. He needed sleep but that would have to wait until he had a room of his own.

"Come along now." Light almost unwillingly followed the old man. He hated to leave Ryuzaki but it was a must. He was meant to be abanndonded at Wammy's. Ryuzaki would only be there a week and then he would be off. He followed the elderly man to a car. It was small. Only had enough room to fit two people. That was all they needed though. Light went to the passangers side and got in. It didn't take long for them to reach Wammy's. Light NEVER expected a mansion. It was huge. Light had seen millions of sky scrapers but this. This was a HOUSE. A house to orphaned children with genius minds who trained to be L's successors. He didn't expect a mansion. Ryuzaki could have at least told him this much. It might have helped if he didn't call him a terrorist but the past is the past. Light was almost hesitant to get out of the car. The mansion seemed to be yelling stay away you psycho. Light did get out of the car with a little help from the old man.

"This way please. I want to show you to your new room. Your things have already arrived." Light followed the old man into the mansion. The walls were decorated with expensive paintings and statues were placed in between them accoridingly. Everything was painted bright vivid colors. Purples, blues, and reds decorated everything. It was lovely. A beautiful house. Light didn't think he could ever call it home though. The old man was chattering away about something. One particuler something caught his attention though.

"You won't have a roomate unless you request one. Mello's roomate is Near. Odd though, he proclaimed Near his rival. Makes me wonder why he wanted to room with him. I'm just an old man but something is up between them. Not as much fighting. Near is number one in rankings and Mello is number two. Hence the rivalry. Near doesn't partake in their so called rivalry. It's only Mello who does it." Light zoned out after the you won't have a roomate unless you request one. He didn't give a damn about Mello and the sheep.

"Well, this is your room. Your things are already waiting inside. Now if you'll excuse me." With that the old man left Light in front of an elaborate wooden door. It looked as if unicorns were carved into it. Roger probably wanted to get out of the way before Light comented on it. Light didn't care though. He only had a year left then he was out of here. He just wanted to be with Ryuzaki. No one understood that. He sighed and walked into the room. It was... pretty. A canopy bed rested in the room beside one of the walls. The carpet was a blueish color. Light wasn't comfortable not knowing what the particuler color was but blueish would have to do. The walls were a royal purple. Ha. Purple was the color of royalty. Light didn't care about whether his things were there or not right now. He went to the window. He saw a blonde. Maybe one of the orphans. Light needed friends. He left all of his back in Japan. Not really what you would call friends. They were more of friendly aquaintances. Light was never really close to anyone. If he didn't get close he wouldn't get hurt. Light made his way out doors.

"Hey, are you one of the orphans?" Light dirrected the question to a bubbly blonde. She was standing there.

"No, I'm here doing a commercial. I'm Misa Misa! What's your name?" Light smiled at her. He perfected his fake smile. He used it to charm everyone he wanted. He was an amazing actor.

"I'm Light..." Light smiled again as the girl jumped up and down.

"Light, I suggest you not to talk to Misa. She is an idiot." Light turned to face a look alike of Ryuzaki except he had red eyes.

"Uhmm, nice to meet you. What's your name?" Light smiled again. He was sick of smiling. His smile may be perfected but that doesn't mean he liked to use it.

"I'm B. Beyond to be exact." B laughed. Not really a laugh. It was somewhere between a cackle and a giggle.

"Are you a resident of Wammy's?"

"Yes, I am. Misa is not. Excuse me for a moment. I will be right back." He 'laughed' again and walked of more of a skipped off. Light just shrugged it off. Living with a psycho mother must have tooken it's toll on him. He didn't care about anything anymore. Anything besides Ryuzaki. The man saved his life, which would have been undoubtedly short seeing as how fast his family members were being killed off.

"Misa, you're an actress." Light dirrected his focus to the bubbly blonde. She was busy playing with a butterfly when he turned back to her.

"Model/Actress. Shiny object." Light turned to see B standing with a knife. He paused to consider what he should do. Run or maybe get killed. Light just stood there. He was a psycho magnet. It was like death was attracted to him. It would never leave Light alone. B just went behind Misa. The girl didn't even seem to notice. Then, Light saw the knife slip through the females chest. She just stopped all movements and looked at Light. Her look seemed as though she wanted help from him. She gave a small cough and the blood landed onto Light's face. Light didn't even notice he was laughing. He was laughing at her pain. He found it humorous that the girl looked as though she was pleading for her pathetic life. As if she thought Light was going to help. He couldn't help but laugh at her. It was funny. The way her eyes screamed help me. The way that B pulled the knife out and she fell to the ground. The way he looked at Light as though he had lost his mind. It was funny.

"Light, Roger told us that you ate your sister. I want you to cook a sample meal for me." Light stopped laughing to acknowledge B with a nod.

"Alright. She doesn't look as though she tastes good. Are you sure?" B nodded. Light took the knife from B. He had done this before. It was simple. He would just need a slice thick enough for a sample meal. Her breast had enough meat. If B liked it, maybe he would save some more for him then cook it later. Light sliced through the breast with little difficulty. He could hear as the muscle tore apart. He could smell the blood as it leaked out onto the awaiting ground. It brought back old memories. B just watched Light as though he was facinated with the technique. He watched like Ryuzaki did the first time he met Light. Only days ago. Light gave a small chuckle. Maybe he should just kill B. No, he wanted a friend. B fit the criteria. He was like Ryuzaki except diffrent. B would remind Light of Ryuzaki. Then, Light wouldn't be lonlely this year. He took the slice to the kitchen with B's help along the way. Light didn't know his way around yet.

"You go clean up the mess while I get dinner ready." Light stated. He didn't need a dead body on his name. He would be sent off to prison like he was crazy. Light wasn't crazy. He had never been and never will be crazy. There was no harm in cooking a meal for a friend. Not a friend yet but soon maybe. He hoped that B would do a good enough job in cleaning up. He hated to have to clean up a mess he didn't make. It wasn't Light's job. He shouldn't be the one to clean it up. Besides, a genius should be able to clean up a simple mess like that. Light cut the meat into slices and placed it on a pan. Like he said before, cutting round meat is difficult. Light set the oven to the correct temperature before taking a sit down. It was easier cooking than cleaning up a mess. It wasn't Light's mess to begin with. The food you hunt should just clean itself up. It was too mcuh trouble to take time out of your day to clean up the blood of your food. He had better things to do. Like sit down and do nothing. B came back earlier than Light expected.

"You're back so soon?" He questioned. B nodded and sat in a chair next to Light. He sat in that weird crouch position Light had seen Ryuzaki take while at the park.

"How long until we eat?" Light looked at B. Hungry people sure were impatient. Everything good takes time. The same could be said for everything bad. Not true. Light's life changed for better or for worse, he wasn't sure, in a matter of a few days. That doesn't take time.

"It'll be a few minutes. You don't want to eat it before it is cooked properly." Light stated. It became annoying when people asked you is it done yet. Light rolled his eyes. He could smell it cooking. It smelled like roast pork. Light sighed. He didn't want to give up perfectly good food to someone else. The timer went off signifiying that the meat was done. Light hopped up and took it out. It was hot but you could still put it on the plate.

"You can have some too, Light." B said. Light perked up. It had been awhile since he had fresh meat. B was a nice guy after all.

"Thank you." Light took a few slices of the freshly cooked meat. It was yummy. It tasted sweeter than Sayu's. She had a sort of salty characteristic to her meat. This Misa girl had a sweeter flavor. Light prefered Sayu's. He wasn't much for sweet things. B seemed to be enjoying himself. He kept licking his fingers after putting jam on the meat. Light though it weird that he would put jam on good meat. He ignored it though. Never mess with anyone's tastebuds. You can't win. It's like religion and politics. Unless you're on the same side there will be an arguement. Both sides think they're right and never are because no side can be right. You have to step back and look at it from an objective point of view. The two boys finished the meat.

"Good night, B." B nodded. Light went upstairs. He needed a nap. He jumped onto his bed. His heaven would come soon enough...

A.N./ Yeah short chapter. I don't have internet on my laptop. Stupid people forgot to pay their bill. It was better, but SOMEONE deleted my chapter. Now I won't name anynames, daddy, but that person knows who they are. It's alright though. We had to delete all my files and restore everything to my computer. I had a very stupid virus. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I am, however, the most awesome person in the world.

A.N./ My cousin, Cassie, likes my stories. I will dedicate this chapter to her. She was a sweet heart and read all through chapter six. I also have noticed a lack of reviews. What are you people doing?! Yes, everyone needs to go to the bottom of the chapter and review. I don't care if you don't like the story. You should review anyway. I probably have gramatical errors and spelling mistakes. You know, if you can read it, it doesn't matter. So, thanks to anyone who reviews. :) Oh, yes, if some things don't make sense to you you should review. I will explain them to you. :) I realised in the last chapter I killed Misa who was supposed to be Light's girlfriend in chapter two but ignore it. I forgot.

Light awoke to a bell. It was a shrill sound. He assumed that it was the bell for school. Roger didn't tell him a thing about his school schedule. Light got up and dressed. He knew this school didn't have a dress code. Well, maybe not knew, but close enough. After school today he was going to visit Ryuzaki. He had a limited time until Ryuzaki left him. He wanted to get all the time with him he could. Light needed Ryuzaki. He was his savior. His own angel sent from the heavens to save him from his psycho mother. Not that Light was sane. You can over look minor things like this, though. He was a genius and had the most amazing acting skills. That's why his father believed him and also his mother.

Bang!

Looks like L still didn't know how to open doors. They were evil. All doors were against him. It was like they plotted to stay shut espeacially for him. L didn't need an unopened door when he was trying to see Light. He liked Light. That is why Watari never would let him see Light. Web cam was fine. L knew how to get the teen to agree with some of his wishes. Light must hold some form of liking to him. He kissed L. He must have at least liked L a little to have kissed him. Oh well, he found Light still in his room.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryuzaki was supposed to be in the hospital. He had a piece of metal in his stomach two days ago. He shouldn't even be moving around. He shouldn't be here in Light's room. To say the least, Light was estatic. Ryuzaki shouldn't be moving and he came to see HIM. No one else. Ryuzaki was here in his room. They were alone. Light couldn't help the thoughts that made their way into his head. The thoughts of Ryuzaki going onto his knees. Light couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Light." Ryuzaki acknowledged Light's presence with a nod. Light smiled a bit. He should have more to say than that.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Roger's office?" Light rolled his eyes and walked up to the man.

"I was just about to go there." Light was merely inches away from the older man's face.

"I wanted to see how Light was ajusting." Ryuzaki leaned in a little. He lips were barely touching Light's.

"You're sweet." Light closed the final distance between the two. He really shouldn't be so attracted to this man. Ryuzaki started kissing him back. It was slow and romantic... The kiss would have continued if Light didn't notice Roger in the door way with his mouth hanging open.

"Nnnnn... Ryuzaki, Roger." L's lips barely moved back from Light's to hear him speak those words. L turned around to see Roger. The old man looked like he saw a ghost. L was in big trouble when Watari became healthy again. He shouldn't have snuck out of the hospital, but he wanted to see Light even if for five minutes.

"I'll be going." Ryuzaki stated. Light guessed he should not be here kissing him. He didn't care really, but he was sad when Ryuzaki said he would be going. He wanted him to stay and do more...

"Yes, I believe that would be best. I will be telling Wammy." Ryuzaki nodded and left. Light was left there with a shocked old man. He rolled his eyes. If this man didn't come Ryuzaki and him might have went farther. ALOT farther. Maybe all the way. IF Ryuzaki felt like it. Light would give his body if Ryuzaki asked for it. He sounded like a hopeless romantic. He wasn't. He just really liked Ryuzaki.

"Umm... About my classes." Roger turned his attention back to Light.

"You will be in Ms. Smith's class with Mello, Matt, Near, and a few other kids until the ranking test." Light nodded.

"Will you show me to her class?" Roger nodded and started walking. Light followed. The man should not have walked in on them. Ryuzaki should have shut the door. Ryuzaki shouldn't have kicked the door open... What was with him and doors? The old man pointed to the class room. Light nodded and walked in.

"Oh, you must be Light." It was a blonde woman. She had her the top five buttons on her shirt undone and a miniskirt. This was not something a teacher should be wearing. Light was repulsed. She obviously wanted a sexual harrassment case on someone.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a place for me to sit?" She smiled and patted the seat closest to her desk. Great, he was going to be with a pervereted teacher until the ranking test. Then, maybe he would get a different one. MAYBE. Light hoped he would get a different teacher.

"I hope you'll be in my class all year. You look like a real sweety." Light nodded and looked at the desk. This woman should stop trying. He wanted Ryuzaki and would be damned if this woman kept that from happening. He should have B kill her. Which class was B in? He was one of the first orphans he talked to. He wanted to know where he was.

"Do you know where B is?" The teacher looked shocked and freaked out. Two different emotions. It was a cross between if you saw a ghost and a serial killer.

"He is taught by himself. He umm... is a little crazy." Light rolled his eyes. He met him yesterday and he seemed fine. If fine means being interested in what human meat taste like. Then, B was the finest person in the world. Light almost forgot it wasn't normal to want to eat human flesh. Or stab a girl in the back. Not like that was normal. Light ate his sister. Could he be considered normal?

"Alright." The teacher looked even more disturbed.

"Umm... Did you really eat your sister?" Light looked up to the woman. She was generally afraid. He almost laughed at her. He didn't. If he laughed it would be like saying no.

"My mother and I ate Sayu for dinner." The woman put a hand to her mouth and nodded. She went and sat down at her desk. Now the teacher thought he was crazy. His mother still had a butcher knife in her hand when she asked Light to carry Sayu's leg downstairs. Light rolled his eyes. He hated women. Not all women, but most. He liked his sister and mom. That was it. Since his sister was dead and his mom in jail, he didn't like women. No harm no foul. The teahcer started teaching. Light got bored and zoned out. He already knew these things too. The only other perosn who seemed not to be paying attention, was the sheep. The rest of the day progressed as such.

Ding ding ding dong. Dong ding ding dong.

The bell rung finally. Light was ready to blow his brains out. Not in that way. He wanted to see Ryuzaki. He wanted to get out of this Hell hole. He- Ryuzaki was standing in the door way.

"Ryuzaki!" L saw Light. He was thankful this door was open. All doors were out to get him. He wasn't making it up no matter what Watari said. The doors hated him and were plotting to make his life miserable by never opening.

"Light." Light ran up to the man and hugged him. Ryuzaki was here.

"Want to come to my bedroom with me?" It was more of a statement than a question but oh well. Mello was still in the class room waiting for Snow flake. He noticed L and was about to say something to him but... Light offered his bedroom first. Never mess with someone's hormones. Plus, they looked cute together.

"I would but Roger said the next time I was in your bedroom it better be suprovised." Light rolled his eyes. Ryuzaki really needed to learn how to bend the rules. Some rules were okay to bend if it involved an offer of being alone and not having clothes. Things like that were okay.

"Can't you bend the rules a little, L?" Light questioned. He noticed Ryuzaki blushed and smiled a little. He liked to color of pink imprinted on those cheeks.

"No he can't!" Roger was in the door way. He looked mad as Hell.

"Yes, like Roger said." Ryuzaki only said that not to get in trouble. Light pouted.

"Ahem. L, shouldn't you be getting back to the hospital?" L looked at Light pouting and then at Roger. He really didn't want to go, but if he didn't Roger would tell Watari. He agreed not to this time.

"Fine...but one moment alone with Light." Roger nodded and left the room. Light smiled. He liked this side of Ryuzaki. It was...hot. Ryuzaki didn't even hesitate to kiss him when Roger left the room.

"Nnnn..." Light moaned into the kiss. Ryuzaki knew how to use his tongue. How in Hell did a social recluse like Ryuzaki learn how to kiss?! Who cared. Light only wanted the kiss never to end. If it did it better be to do more things. More... interesting things. Like Ryuzaki using his tongue for something else.

Ten seconds. L and Light frenched for ten seconds. It was the best ten seconds L would ever get while the teen was at Wammy's. He needed to take Light on date to a hotel soon. He stopped the kiss. He needed air and was pretty sure Light did too. The teen was panting. L couldn't help thinking of other ways to make the kid pant. Hormones never stopped working. Espeacially when you have a really cute person on your hands.

"Ahem... I gave you fifteen seconds." Light looked at Roger. The man probably wasn't allowed to do that. He wasn't so bad. Light didn't mind the old man as long as he didn't interrupt anything anymore. Espeacially when things were getting good.

"Yes, good bye." Light nodded and watched Ryuzaki leave again. He sighed. He needed to get Ryuzaki alone without some old man timing them.

"Bai bai." With that Ryuzaki left. It was annoying not being able to do more.

"Hey, are you two a couple?" Light looked at the blonde he had seen yesterday.

"Not really... We just have kissed..." Light was feeling uncomfortable answering that. He wanted to be a couple but how was he supposed to tell that to Ryuzaki. It could scare him off. Light didn't want that. Thinking about Ryuzaki leaving him made his heart hurt. It felt like his heart was being squeezed and slowly being pulled from his chest. He didn't like the feeling. He could stand not being in a relationship if it meant keeping Ryuzaki by his side.

"Alright." With that the blonde made his way to the sheep. Light started to gather his new homework the teacher assigned. How was she going to react to him and Ryuzaki kissing. Light gave a small chuckle. He hoped she would give up after that. If not he would laugh at her next time. Light walked out of the room. He was going to his room. He reached it in no time. He had nothing to do but taking a nap didn't sound too badk right now. actually, sleep sounded good. He wasn't going to go do anything so why not take a nap. Light laid down on the bed. He couldn't help relaxing when his eyes hit the solid black behind his eyes. He couldn't help falling asleep.

A.N./ Yeah, kind of boring. Everything besides the kissing. I have to go to school. No more spring brake. Stupid county schools. It's all cool though, I get a longer summer brake than city schools. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to go to Spanish class. Argh! I hate school. We have to do things. I don't do things. I write and read. I am perfectly happy with doing those things. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do however, own the Mountain Dew in my kitchen.

A.N./ I don't have internet. I have to post the chapters at my mom's house. No fun. I'm only at her house, this week, after I get off the bus. That will change next week. Then I have INTERNET. Ha, I stole my sister's gum. I am well aware that England uses the metric system. I don't know the metric system, so we will use feet, inches, miles. I am just letting you know now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I drew Eriya from Fairy Cube. I'll try and put it as my background soon. Well, time has passed since chapter seven... I think it was chapter seven... Any way, time has passed since the last chapter. I can memorize an entire manga but when it comes to my stories...

Light woke with a start. He had been having a dream about his mother. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a nice dream. He could only recall fragments, but he knew he felt safe. He knew what the general lay out of the dream was. He remembered him and his mother cutting up some sort of meat. When Light looked at the meat it turned into Sayu. He would smile in the dream everytime he saw her crying face. He was smiling while he cut off her limbs. He was smiling while he saw her screaming. Light felt his face. He was smiling while recalling the dream. He was SMILING. He just dreamt about him killing and he was smiling. Light let forth a laugh that tunred into a sort of howl. He was cackling like a madman. He was laughing like that time on the plane.

Bang!

No one in Wammy's house knew how to knock. B always kicked Light's door open like Ryuzaki. The sheep usually left his door open. A few times Light walked by the door and it was closed. Those few times he could swear he heard moaning. He ignored it like all the other creaking beds in Wammy's. You don't keep a bunch of unrelated teenagers with their hormones together. Well, you shouldn't.

"Hello, Light." Light gave B a little playful glare. He didn't glare at people because he disliked them. He just found it fun to scare them. Maybe he should see a psychiatrist. Or he could continue on with his entertainment.

"B, how many times have I told you to knock?" Light sarcastically told B. As he said before, NO ONE in Wammy's house knew how to knock.

"Too many. I have told you many a time that I don't knock." Light rolled his eyes.

"Nor do you properly turn a door knob." B shook his head. He needed sugar. Light knew where Roger hid the jam, didn't he?

"Light, you know where the jam is." Light looked up to B. He was still recalling his dream. He gave a small chuckle and got up from his bed.

"B, why do you want to know?" Light blinked innocently. He did his best to put on a puppy dog face. He seen a younger child do it. He figured he could pull it off. B was a long shot though.

"I would like to eat some." Light shrugged. He shouldn't have tried it on B. B wasn't affected by anything. Light started walking towards the kitchen. He didn't motion for B to follow but simply assumed he would. Truthfully Light didn't care if B followed him. He was just going to get the jam. Then, he was going to set it five feet away from himself. You don't mess with B's jam. Light saw one kid get his finger bitten off for touching it. Probably why Roger took it away to begin with. Light couldn't understand why the kids at Wammy's couldn't eat normally. B had jam, Mello chocolate, and there was a rumor that Near ate his toys. Light wasn't at liberty to say the sheep did, but there wasn't evidence to prove he didn't. You have to have an open mind. Light reached the kitchen in no time. He simply had to get the jam. He looked over his shoulder to see if B was there. He wasn't. That meant Light had to go and find him. He sighed. He hated finding B. B was harder to find than a straight guy in a gay bar. Light decided to get the jam first. Roger hid it behind the potato chips. B never even took a second glance at the chips. It was the perfect hiding place for the jam. Light wasn't exactly sure why Roger made sure to put the potato chips in the fridge but decided not to question. Roger was old. Old people did weird things. You couldn't question them either. The answers they give don't make sense. If you tried to find a more logical answer they would yell at you. That's what Watari did to Light when he visited. Ryuzaki wasn't allowed to visit Light anymore. He grabbed the jam and decided to look for B in A's room first. Light figured something was up with those two. B and A spent hours sitting in the dark together not saying a word.

Knock knock knock.

"H-hello?" Light could hear A stutter. He would mock the kid but he was B's friend and B was Light's friend. You don't mock your friend's friend. Well, you shouldn't.

"Is B in there?" Light didn't make the question loud and demanding as he would have if it were anyone else. A was timid. His blonde hair made him a target of mockery way too often. People called A stupid and a dumb blonde. Mello was blonde too but... people didn't say things about Mello.

"N-no..." Light didn't conversate anymore. There was no need. Light wasn't A's friend. He was B's friend. He didn't give a damn about A. Light walked off. He was going to find the straight guy. Light walked in the dirrection of Roger's office. B probably was demanding his jam. Light made his way to Roger's office. He was right. B was demanding his jam. Wait? No, he wasn't. He was... crying. Light could see B lying on the floor crying. He was begging for his jam.

"Please... I need jam..." Light could see Roger shaking his head in defeat.

"Fine, the jam is behind the potato chips." B looked up at the old man. He was smiling. Light could see B's smile a mile away. It was creepy. It was like Ryuzaki but different. It was creepier. Not like a pand pedophile but a serial killer in the making. Light could feel himself smile with the thought of people dying.

"B, your jam..." Light sat the jam on the ground just in time to avoid being trampled by B. B didn't waste time when it came to jam. He imediately opened the jar and dove his hand in. B looked disgusting. He was slurping the jam off his fingers. It was icky.

"Ank uu Liff" B's jam flew out of his mouth and he started licking it off the floor. Light nodded and didn't try to hide the look of disgust on his face. He couldn't stomach doing that.

"You're welcome." Light walked away before he couldn't stomach any more. Stuffing your mouth full of jam is one thing, but licking it off the floor is another. Light walked back to his room. He was disgusted. He didn't need to see that. He didn't need to hear the slurping sounds coming from B's mouth. Light sighed. He had nothing to do. B was supposed to be his entertainment. That was all his entertainment. Now he was eating his jam. Light was going to be bored. He had no classes today and only one friend. That friend was currently disgusting him. Light looked out the window. B had killed that Misa girl awhile ago. Light wouldn't have even been there if he didn't want to meet people. He wouldn't have seen her die. He wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of eating her meat. Light sat down onto his bed. Maybe he would take a nap. Something to ease his boredom. Maybe he would think about heaven. His black heaven. Odd way to describe it, but how else was he to describe it. Everywhere would be black. Nothing more. Just a black heaven.

Light sat up. No one would notice if one orphan went missing for a few hours. He could go to town. No one would even notice if he went missing. He didn't have anyone who would care. As long as he was back for classes tomorrow, no one would even notice he was missing. He could go and... He could find food. The good kind of food. The kind of food he and his mother ate. He could find some. Maybe he would share some with B. He probably wouldn't. He didn't know if B liked the kind of food he liked. It didn't matter. If B became useless he could always defriend him. He didn't need friends at Wammy's. He was only here because Ryuzaki was with him when he found his father's body. If not, maybe Light could have devised a way to hide his father's murder. He would have to think of the solution quick. It was easy with Sayu. All he had to do with her was tell the police she was supposed to be with Maki and burn some of her clothes. He could easily do that. Hell, even that one piece of food from earlier could do that. Light chose not to think of such things anymore. He wouldn't need to. He was going into town. If he was a genius he could easily slip pass the security.

Light slipped out of his room. Security let the orphans outside on weekends. It would be easy. He could pretend he was going to do something outside. No harm no foul. He was just going to get some food. Then, he would need the kitchen. Or he could cook the food there. He didn't like that option. The food might cool of by the time he reached his house. He didn't want that. He wanted to eat it nice and warm. Who wants cold meat? No one. That's why people cook their meat. Well, that and the diseases from the meat. Nobody cares about that though. You can ignore that and everything else in the world. Light walked outside. Wammy's had a gate keeper but the man always let the orphans out. Light liked him. His name was something. Light couldn't remember it. He usually just called him gramps.

"Hey, Gramps, Will you open the gate for me?" Light batted his eyelashes. He might be flirting but no one had to tell Ryuzaki. What you don't know won't hurt you. No that's a lie. Light was about to go get some food which meant he would have to kill someone. They didn't know what he was going to do. Yet, that meant hurting them. So they don't know him and he was going to hurt them.

"Alright, be back before class tomorrow." Light nodded and walked out. He walked to town easily. Wammy's was on the outskirts of town anyway. He didn't have far to walk. He could simply walk to the edge of town and lure someone out into a more deserted place. Light saw a young woman. She was alone. The perfect target. Find someone young, chewy meat, alone, didn't have to fool with witnesses, and lure them to their death. Hmm... Maybe he really was the grim reaper. Light walked up to the woman. She had sandy blonde hair and eyes that looked black. Kind of like Ryuzaki.

"Excuse me miss, will you help me find my dog. She ran off into that field over there. It would mean alot if you could help me." Light gave her one of his fake smile and she was putty in his hands. Women were stupid. They were so easy to fool. You never had to do much work when you want to catch them. They'll willingly follow a good looking man into a field alone. For all she knew he could be a serial killer. He wasn't. He was just a cannibal coming to kill her and eat her later.

"Oh, sure. What's her name?" Light beamed. She looked tasty. Maybe sharing some with B wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't give him alot. He would just substitute the meat with jam. B would never notice. Or if he did notice, he wouldn't care. He had jam to worry about.

"Sayu. She went this dirrection. Come on, we'll find her together." The woman smiled. She seemed like she trusted him. Then, it hit him. He forgot to bring something to kill her with. He didn't have a knife of any kind. No, gun of course. He didn't like guns. They could damage your meat and left powder on your meat when finished doing their job. No, he didn't like guns. He could use his bare hands to strangle her. He only needed about eleven pounds of pressure, about fifty seconds, and a way to carry her back. He realised he would have to get her past Gramps. That would be simple. She fainted of course. He would be taking her to the infirmary. He couldn't chop her up here. He had nothing to do it with. He would need to use the kitchen.

Light walked the woman away from the rest of soceity. She followed him deeper and deeper into the field. Not a question was asked. It was total silence except for the calling of Sayu's name. Light slowly let the woman walk ahead of him. He made his movements as silent as possible when sneeking up behind her. She didn't even seem to notice as he put his arm around her thin neck. He didn't even think she noticed when he pulled her down to the ground. Light saw that the woman did notice but didn't respond. All she did was stare at him with her big, black eyes. It reminded him of Ryuzaki. The woman started fighting. She was squirming trying to get away. Light's weight was too much. He was trying to choke her. Light wanted to feel the life leave her body as she squirmed and tried to get away. He wanted to see the life drain from her black eyes. He wanted to feast on her lifeless body. He wanted to kill her.

The woman kneed Light in the groin in one last feeble attempt to live. To see her daughter later today. She wanted to live. The woman heard Light groan in pain and lept from under him. Making a move to run. She did. She started running as fast as she could. She needed to get away before the man had time to recover. Her panic stricken state left her gasping for air as she ran. She tripped and fell at some places but got up again. She wanted to live. She wanted to live. She wanted... That was all she had time to think before a large stone struck her head.

Light went over to the woman. He hit her with a rock. Turns out strangling someone isn't as easy as it seems. Light shrugged it off. He picked his stone back up. This would do. He didn't eat anything from the head anyways. Light smashed the stone down onto the woman's head. A sickening crunch found it's way into his ears. The brain started to leak onto the awaiting ground. It slowly dripped out reminding that gravity needed a stronger pull if it wanted to let it drip onto the awaiting ground. The blood was starting to clot as Light watched it in interest. It was such a pretty color. He had seen blood before but never this pretty. Maybe it was because this was the first time he's ever killed anyone. Maybe it was because he was hungry. Light couldn't quite pinpoint the orgin of the beautiful color in his head. It held such a red that no one could possibly believe existed unless looking upon it. The blood was such a pure form of red. So deep in color. Light could barely believe the color existed even while looking at it. he slowly reached out his finger. He wanted to taste such a pure substance. Such an unwavering color. He wanted it. He NEEDED it. It was tantalizing. The blood was calling him. Begging him to drink every last drop of the substance. To devour the whole of the girl. To feast on her body. To take as much of it as he wanted. The blood was begging for it's substance to be devoured. Light coldn't resist. He pushed his finger into the wound on his prey's head. It was squishy and sharp. The sharpness almost cut through his finger. He could barely move the finger around. Slowly he wiggled his finger around. He tried to get as much of the substance onto his finger. He needed this. Even if soceity thought it morally wrong. He couldn't help it. It was begging him. Pleading for him to devour the substance until completely gone. Light slowly pulled out his finger. Brain oozed off onto the ground making a plop sound when hitting it. He brought the finger into his mouth. It was... an interesting flavor. A flavor that wasn't sweet but not sour. Somewhere around bitter. Yes, bitter like coffee. It was yummy. Light wanted more. He would have to wait though. He needed his meat cooked. It was the same for human meat as well as animal. You could get a disease if you eat it raw. Who eats raw meat anyway?

Light slowly picked up the dead body. Dead bodies were so much heavier than live ones. Light learned that. She was a light woman though. That made the carrying so much easier. He didn't much care about that. He was quickly walking to Wammy's though. He didn't need anyone to know he had a dead body. He didn't need two dead bodies. One was sufficeint for a meal or two. Depending on how much you have. In this case the woman didn't look as though she had much meat on her. She would probably last a good three days. After that, he would need to go in search for more food. He needed this. He wanted this. Even if Ryuzaki found out. He couldn't control this impulse to hunt. To eat the meat of his fellow humans. To devour the souls of these unfortunate people. He couldn't control his impulses. He might need help but he could not even rach out for it. Something was telling his not to. Some force was telling him not to seek out the help he so desperately needed. The help he didn't deserve. Light walked up to the Wammy's gate.

"Gramps, open the gate." The older gentleman looked at Light and the dead girl. He just shrugged it off. B had come and gone many times with dead bodies. It was like an everyday occurrance at Wammy's. Odd.

"Take that to the deep freexer after you take the parts you want to cook." Light nodded. He knew how to do this. It wasn't like he hadn't cooked this kind of meat before. He walked straight to the kitchen. Lucky no one was there. He didn't feel like explaining the dead woman on his shoulders. Light sat her down onto the table. He went to find B. He wasn't here so he would check A's room for the second time today. Not very fun. A was weird. That was coming from HIM. He was a cannibal for god's sake. If he thought A was weird than that child must have been an alien. Light went up to A's door. He could hear voices on the other side. He couldn't hear what they were saying though. They were a little more than a whisper. He knocked on the door and they ceased.

"Yes?" It was B's voice.

"I was wondereing if you and A would join me for dinner?" He didn't want A there but since he was B's friend he could tollerate the child.

"Yes, that would be lovely. What are we having?" Light caught himself smiling. It was a creepy smile. A true smile of a psychopath. The kind of smile that was shown on the faces of serial killers after their first kill. It was a sort of satisfied smirk that took a place on his lips. He couldn't have been more happy to answer such a lovely question. Such a delicious meal should be known.

"Some food I caught earlier." Light let the smile stay there as B opened the door. He could see the smirk bracing his friend's lips also. The same smile that could be seen on their lips could be seen on any psychopath's lips after his fun for the day. A timidly walked up behind B. He could see the smile that played out on the older boy's faces. It was meal time.

"Light, could this perhaps be the kind of food from last time?" Light's smirk widened. B was such a good guesser. He never had to tell him things. Such a worthy friend.

"B, what I else would I catch?" Light posed the statement question to sound coy. He enjoyed time with B. Not because B looked or acted like Ryuzaki. That had nothing to do with. Okay maybe a little. Maybe half of it. Okay MOST of it. Not all of it. Maybe because B knew what Light liked and didn't judge him for it. That may be it. Light didn't actually care at the moment. Right now he had to cook dinner.

"Light I can honestly say I don't know." Light gave a small chuckle.

"Will you help me prepare it, B?" B nodded his head. Light looked at A. That child had a strange attachement to B. He must know that B has killed before. Then, maybe he is not so bad.

"Yes, as long as A can help too." B played hard ball. He wanted to expose A to this. Light wasn't sure if he actually liked A back. It was a crazy thought for B to like anyone.

"Fine." Light walked back to the kitchen accompanied by B and A. B and A. Ha. Istead of A and B it was B and A. Light thought it humorous. They walked into the kitchen. It felt onimous to Light. He looked for his catch. She was still lying on the table where he left her dead corpse. Heh, Light imagined if Roger came in at that moment. This would be very tough to explain. He might not let Light see Ryuzaki. Light might be put in jail. Light didn't want to be away from Ryuzaki. They would never get to do umm... things.

He walked to the place that held the knives. He needed a large butcher knife if he wanted to chop off some of her limbs. ...Light just relised he would have to share with A too. He relised that meant hunting more often. Not that he would mind, but that woman was somewhat difficult to get. He could always come more prepared. He ignored his mind for a minute. He found the perfect knife for cutting of the woman's limbs. Only two legs at first. The rest could stay on until tomorrow. Light walked over to the woman. He would need to undress her.

"B, undress her. I want all of her clothes off." Light didn't feel like dealing with a naked woman but he was hungry. Hungry people get impatient. He was almost starving.

"Necrophiliac." Light rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with an annoying B at the moment. He wanted to eat his dinner. Light looked over to B undressing her. He inwardly cringed. Next time he would kill a guy. He only wanted food so badly this time that he settled with the first person, who was alone, he could find. Next time he would make sure to get a male. He wouldn't mind undressing a male. Females were... a word that is not appropriate for little children's ears. Ligth watched B as he finished undressing her. He didn't seem to take joy in the fact of a naked woman's body. Light understood. He was just glad he wasn't the one doing it. That didn't matter, all he needed now was to chop her up and cook her. He liked the cooking part the best. Chopping off limbs with nothing but a butcher's knife was not as easy as you would think. Light walked over to the woman. Her black, dead eyes stared back at him. He stedied his grip on her leg. She wouldn't ever need it again. In one swift motion he had cut through most of the muscle. He could hear it as it ripped apart. It was a weird sound. Not disgusting as one might think when cutting through a leg. He took another swift strike at the piee of meat. He hit the bone with a cruching sound. It was subcoming to his forecful blows with the knife. Light kept striking the leg until it had been fully chopped off. He moved to the other leg and repeated the process. He could still hear the muscle being torn when he had finished with his cutting. The sound would haunt him forever. He gave a whole hearted smile. He could barely wait until his next kill.

A.N./ I know chapter wasn't that great but I have a head ache and need to stop writing. I need to get back onto the horror track. It has gotten so off topic. I would very much like it if anyone has any ideas, who are still reading, to put them into a review. Any and all can review. I would like more ideas. I'm getting writer's block. So, review and give me inspiration. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do however own my thoughts. All pyschics stay away. If I wanted you to know my thought there would be a thought bubble above my head.

A.N./ Hello, I am back with my terrible writing skills. Thank you for all who are still reading. I know the story sucks. Alot of people actually are smart, not that I'm calling anyone dumb, and stopped reading long ago or didn't look at it in the first place. I'm thinking about finishing would you like to play a game quickly even though I planned for it to be longer. I was thinking writing a fanfic for Ningyou Kyuutei Gakudan. For those who don't know what it is, go read it. It's really cool. Lucille is awesome. I'm sorry for the long chapter update. I have been sick. Not much fun. I have been sleeping most of the day and night so no writing time.

Light could smell the meat cooking. Slicing it up was difficult but this was the most difficult part. Cooking you had to smell the meat as it heated up. The aroma was spread throughout the whole kitchen. It was intoxicating. The food was begging to be done. Maybe that was just Light. B and A didn't seem to notice the intoxicating aroma that filled the room. It was pleading with him. Begging for his mouth to wrap around the suculant meat which dwelled within the oven. Light could baraly keep himself away from the tenderizing meat. He wanted it in his mouth. He wanted to taste the flavor he had been yearning for. He wanted it.

Ding!

"It's done!" Light chirped. He couldn't wait to get his mouth around the tantalising meat. He quickly grabbed the oven mitts and placed them on. He nearly flung the oven door open just to regain his composure. Slowly but carefully he made sure to bring the food out and set it upon the counter. He needed to clean the counter off. You can't eat on a dirty counter.

"B..." B looked up from staring at A. The food was finished. Light had picked up the food from where he had set it on the counter. It didn't take a genius to figure out the counter needed to be clean. B realised that Light was a total neat freak.

"I don't feel like it. A, take care of cleaning of the counter." B looked at A. He knew he shouldn't make A clean it. He wanted to keep the boy sanitary but he didn't really feel like doing everything on Light's terms. Even though he agreed that the counter needed to be cleaned off.

"All right." A stood up and went off to get a wash rag. A let the water from the sink run over the wash rag until it was fully soaked. Then, he gently and somewhat roughly sqeezed the rag until the appropriate amount of water was left. A walked over to the counter and started to wash it off.

"Thank you." Light really didn't care about thanking the boy but he knew his manners. Some things don't change when you move to another country. Light set the food down on the stove until A was finished cleaning. Light ignored the other two for the better place of his mind. He started to think about Ryuzaki. He wanted to see him. He wanted to feel him. He wanted more than just a stupid web cam. He wanted to see Ryuzaki face to face.

"-ight. Light! LIGHT!" Light snapped out of it. B was calling to him. Obviously wanting to eat now.

"Sorry. I zoned out..." Light placed the meat back onto the counter. It was calling for him.

"B, grab the plates. A get the salad ready." Light sat down and waited for the things he asked for. He liked being waited on. He was quite used to it. Being a good looking guy has it's perks. He usually had people wating on him all the time. They just loved pleasing him. He was just that amazing. Suddenly B placed a plate in front of him and in two other places. Light watched as A put the salad in the middle of the counter. He gave a small smile. He liked salad. He hated eyes. Ha! Memories. He was starting to wonder about those memories. He was starting to wonder why he acted the way he did. He should had been more supportive towards his mother. She deserved better than him. He could have been such a better son.

"Here. Eat." Light looked up to see B. He was being sweet. He wanted a bigger cut. Light stood up and sliced the meat into somewhat even pieces. He gave B a bigger slice. He was a nice guy. Depending on who it was. He gave a small chuckle. He supposed that this woman didn't think he was that nice. He couldn't blame her. He HAD killed her. He wouldn't think anyone who killed him to be a nice person. He could be nice though. He wasn't some sort of moster.

"B, eat up. You too, A." Light tried to stiffle a luagh. No, he really didn't suppose that woman would like him. Light saw B start to stab at the meat. It wasn't tough. It was somewhat chewy but had a strong flavor to it. Something like roast pork. He liked it. He bet Ryuzaki would too though he knew that Ryuzaki would call him a muderer and lock him up. Light slowly put the meat into his mouth. He loved the way it just made his mouth moist with flavor. He loved the way he could chew it. He loved this type of meat. Everyone had a different flavor. He wondered what Ryuzaki tasted like. He wouldn't taste him under these circumstances. He would rather taste him alone. Myabe they would be in a bedroom or shower. A shower would work too. Yeah, showers would definitly work. He would not only get to see something no one else in the world was aloud to but they would be wet. They would be wet and slippery and all that good stuff. Yeah, he wouldn't mind taking a shower with Ryuzaki. No one else though.

"Does Light like it?" Light looked over to A. He seemed nervous. Light gave a small smile to A.

"Yes, I absolutely love it." Light knew his smile was going into that psychopath style.

"How did you aquire the taste of human flesh?" Light looked at A. He had a shy smile on his face.

"How about you first?" A seemed suprised.

"Oh, this is my first time eating it." Light gave a short nod.

"My mother and I used to eat it together." Light gave a short smile. He remembered. His sister wasn't his mother's first kill. He was almost sure his brother wasn't. He remembered often coming home to this sort of meat on the table. He didn't know where she got it, all he knew was that the meat was usually on the table when he found himself at home after school. Light stood up. He was going to put his finished plate in the sink. Suddenly he felt dizzy though. The room was spinning. Then it was tilting. After that he couldn't see a single thing except black. A black heaven. Ahh those ironic words. He didn't feel a thing. He didn't see a thing. He was at peace. He didn't have a care in the world. It was calming. Calming to have to do nothing. To just relax a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Light could see it. The meat on the table. It was freshly cooked. The smell was spreading throughout the whole house. It was begging to be let in, out, somewhere. Begging for something.

"Light, it's time for dinner. Get Sayu for me." Light gave a small smile to his mother. He liked this kind of meat. It tasted good. He didn't know what it was but he liked it.

"Yes, Mama." Light went to get Sayu. She was only two. That was when they were together. Him and his little sister. Not his father. His father was never there. It was like his mom was a single mother. He knew she wasn't but couldn't help but feel that way. He saw Sayu playing on the ground with one of Light's old toys. He went over to her.

"Sayu, time for dinner." He saw her peppy head pop up and look at him. She gave him a smile and he saw her small, white teeth. She was such a sweet heart when she was little.

"'Kay." She stood up on her wobbly legs. She had just turned two. She could be really cute sometimes. Light and Sayu made their way back to the kitchen. He saw his mother had already set the table. She could be a real sweet heart.

"Light, Sayu, sit down and eat." Light and Sayu sat down in the chairs. He could remember grabbing the fork and slowly putting the succulant meat into his mouth. It had been cooked just right. Light could still recall that amazing taste of the flesh that consumed him long ago.

"Light!" Light opened his eyes. Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki was there standing above him grasping his hand. He felt so comforted by the gesture. He just didn't know why Ryuzaki was there. He didn't know why he was in the infirmary. He didn't know why he had been dreaming about that. It had nothing to do with his current predicament. Nothing at all. So why was he having it?

"...Ryuzaki..." Light barely managed to say his name. He was dead tired. He just wanted to go back to heaven. His beautiful heaven. He wouldn't mind if Ryuzaki joined him there either.

"Rest, Light." L could see the boy was in some sort of pain. He didn't know why. He couldn't know why. Light had fainted again. L sighed. He loved that stupid boy. Even if Light managed to turn his world upside down, right side up, and all the way around. He had never been so confused since reading Alice and Wonderland. That book was almost as confusing as Light. L sighed again. He had never met someone so aluring as Light was. L leaned over the sleeping teen. Watari had given him stict orders to stay away from Light but when he heard the boy fainted he rushed over to see if he was alright. L put a slight, chaste kiss on the teen's lips. He moved away about an inch. He wouldn't have minded doing that when Light was awake. If he did do this when Light was awake though Watari would kill him seeing as how it would probably lead to something else.

"Sleep tight, Light." L gave a small chuckle. That rhymed. Tight Light. Hah, he was a poet and he didn't know it. He could make a rhyme anytime. L smiled to himself. He was just that awesome. Not that the thought would ever leave his head. He could never let Light hear something so egotistical. The boy might think the worst of him even though Light had plenty of ego left to share. L stood up. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here with Light. It wasn't right. Watari told him to stay away. He told him to stay away from Light. Watari was like a father figure to L. How could he disobey him?

"L, it's time to leave." L turned to face Roger. He was obviously on both sides. On Watari's side with the not letting him stay long and L's because he actually let him stay there for a little while.

"Thank you Roger. I was about to be going anyway. I shouldn't really be here." L stepped out of the door. He needed to get back to the hotel before Watari.

"Good bye, L." L gave a short nod to Roger. He started walking off Wammy's premises. The hotel was only a short walk away. He could have sworn he had seen Light earlier from the window. That didn't make sense since the boy was so obviously knocked out cold. He still couldn't help but think Light was there. He could have sworn he was talking to a young woman. Light couldn't have been doing that though. He was sleeping.

He made it back to the hotel in time. Watari was no where in sight. L let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to get on Watari's bad side. Watari was scary when he bacame angry. He would start yelling some unspeakable words. L made his way over to his bed. He didn't feel like sleeping. He never felt like sleeping. L was an insomniac. He couldn't help it. He sat down onto the bed. He had to think. He had to think of a way to see Light without blatantly ignoring Watari's orders. So, how was he going to do that? Watari was like a father figure to him. He couldn't blatantly ignore his orders. He would just have to think of another way to see Light.

"L, I'm back." L looked up to see Watari. The old man was staring at him with an expectant look on his face. No doubt in L's mind that Roger told him that he went and visited Light. L gave a small sigh. He knew he couldn't trust that old man.

"Yes, I went and visited Light. He had fainted though. I left as soon as I knew he was alright." L confessed to Watari. He knew the elderly gentleman already knew so it was hopeless to try and hide it. Watari always caught him in the act of trouble making.

"I gave you strict orders to stay away from him!" L could here the angry tone in the man's voice. He never disobeyed Watari. He could certainly understand why the older gentleman was angry.

"I know, Watari. I just wanted to see if Light was alright." Watari shook his head. The young master would never learn.

"L..." L looked at Watari. He didn't seem angry any more. He had more of a solomn look to him.

"Yes, Watari?" L was wondering what the old man had to say.

"That boy is not right in the head. He needs a major psychological evaluation. We found more than one person in the deep freezer at his home. It is apparant that he knew what was going on. There may be evidence that he took part in the killings. We don't know yet. His mother doesn't seem to realize that she killed actual people. She has been telling the police that all she was doing was shopping for food. L, Light could not have come out of the spider's web without being unscathed. I have made an appointment with a pschologist on Wednesday. You will take Light there. The pyschologist will give an evaluation. We will see what measures need to be taken after that. I know you don't like this idea, L, but it needs to happen. Light might have gone crazy. It is not an unlikely possibility." L sighed. He already knew this. He didn't need to be told. He just didn't want to face the truth. He knew Light had a possibility of being crazy. Especially since the boy acted fine. If Light wasn't crazy then he probably would have been crying. Even though L didn't want to face the truth he knew he had to. Light was most likely going to be diagnosed with some form of a mental illness.

"Yes, Watari. I'll take him there. I don't plan on driving though." Watari sighed. L was always like this. He refused to learn how to drive, put socks on, eat anything but sweets, and learn how to properly open a door. Now that he thought about, no one at Wammy's knew how to properly open a door. Hmm, you would think that those geniuses can learn any math problem could learn how to properly open a door. Roger would have to add that to the cirriculum. Watari gave a small chuckle. The only person in Wammy's house who knew how to open a door was Light and he probably lost his mind. So no sane person in Wammy's knew how to open a door properly. What a funny thing.

"That is fine. As long as he gets there safe and sound I don't give a hoot." L nodded. He looked over to the window. He could have sworn he had seen Light earlier outside. He knew that was impossible though. No one was allowed outside of Wammy's grounds unless accompanied by an adult that Roger had gave strict orders to watch over the children. Seeing Light would mean that the teen had found some way to sneek past security. L made sure that Wammy's security was top of the line. He made sure those little geniuses were protected even if they couldn't open doors properly. Not that he could say anything about it. He couldn't open doors properly either. Watari just didn't believe him that all of the doors were plotting against him to make his life miserable. They just didn't want to open for him. All doors were evil.

"Watari, don't shut the door on your way out like last time." L looked up at a laughing Watari. Apparantly the old man thought his idea that all doors were against him was funny.

"I'm serious."

"Yes, L. Get some rest." With that Watari left. L was contiplating on figuring out if he really did see Light. Could the security not be doing their jobs? He would have to check that out. Which meant he would have that he would have to visit Wammy's to check that out. It wasn't his fault if he accidently saw Light while he was there. He could not be at blame if he accidently kicked the teen's door open and shut. He could especially not be at blame if he and Light engaged in some activities that the younger orphans should not see. They couldn't kick doors open yet since they were to small. He had nothing to worry about. The older orphans probably wouldn't come in if they heard some noises that were not appropriate for little ears. L gave a small chuckle. He would love to see Light squirming beneath him but that would have to wait until he went to check out security. Even though Watari probably would come with him. Watari could open doors so L would put something in front of the door so Watari couldn't come in. The old man always ruined his fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Light woke up a few hours later. He could have sworn Ryuzaki was there earlier. He looked around though. The only other person in the room was Roger. The old man seemed to be awake mumbling something about being such a nice guy and such a mean one at the same time.

"Ahem." Light cleared his throat to make his concious status known to the elderly man.

"Ah! You're awake. I uhm have something to tell you." Light managed to pull himself up. He wanted to sit up when being talked to. Not that he actually cared what the man had to say. He just was listening to be polite.

"What is it?" Light started to smooth out the cover. He could see he was in the infimary. He sumarised he must have fainted.

"You have an appointment with a psychologist Wednesday. L will be taking you." Light looked up. So now they wanted a psychological evaluation on him. He knew he was insane but he also knew he was an amazing actor. Everyone believed what he said like it was law. He could easily lie his way through the appointment.

"Fine by me. Get B. I would like to talk to him." He wanted to make sure B cleaned up before going to get help. Funny he was more concerned with whether or not B got rid of the evidence rather than see if he was alright.

"Aright. It will be a second." Light nodded. He figured it might take a while. B was more difficult to find than a straight guy in a gay bar. Not impossible but very difficult. You caould still find a straight guy in a gay bar just like you could still find B.

"Check A's room first." Roger nodded and left. Light needed time to think anyway he was glad Roger was leaving. He knew he needed another person. If B had gotten rid of the evidence then Light would need to get another person for that delicious taste. It was absouletly amazing. The way that certain meat would be so tender and chewy. The way it almost melted in his mouth. That suculant taste he would die for. It was the most amazing thing in the world. Slowly but surely his thoughts drifted back to Ryuzaki like they always did. If he and Ryuzaki became lovers what would happen if they moved in together. He wouldn't be able to kill someone while Ryuzaki was there. HE was L for god's sake. He would never let Light continue killing and eating people. He would if he didn't know about it though. Light's mind started to form a plan. He had an idea for the future. He knew what he was going to do about this little problem.

A.N./ My chapter may not be great but I am getting over my sickness. My chapters are never very long. I'm sitting here with my little brother playing Grand Theft Auto 4. He's nine. I probably shouldn't allow him to play it but... my parents don't care. I don't see a problem with it. I would like to keep him innocent for the rest of his life though. He can be such a cutey sometimes. Yeah, that is totally random. If anyone knows where to find Ningyou Kyuutei Gakudan's eleventh chapter review to tell me. Review even if you don't know. I would very much enjoy your opinions on my story. I have it where you can review anonomously. I don't care just I would like anyone who reads to review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I don't own my brother's wii either but that doesn't stop me from playing it just like how I don't own Death Note doesn't stop me from writing fanfiction.

A.N./ Tahnks to anyone who reviews. If you don't like the story stope reading now and don't review again. I will accidently be forced to leave very rude comments to very rude people for insulting me with what I already know. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I will delete unwanted reviews though. So :p. I just bought a new manga. :) I am now in possesion of $13.75. Funny, after buying my new manga I suddenly have more than I did before I bought it. My daddy isn't getting his money back. He can't get me if I run upstairs. He broke his ankle last weekend.

Light gave a small smile. Ryuzaki didn't HAVE to know about how he got dinner for the two of them. Just like his dad didn't HAVE to know his mother was psycho. Hah. He was probably psycho too. That could wait until the psychologist proved it though. The psychologist might not even prove it. Light was an amazing liar. He could probably lie to Ryuzaki without him noticing a single thing. PROBABLY. He didn't know what Ryuzaki was capable of. He had only known him for such a short while. Light rolled his eyes. Ryuzaki would most likely be away for buisness alot just like his dad. He was going to be living the same life as his mother except he couldn't have children.

"LIGHT!!!!!!" Light looked up. There was no one there... He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. He just shrugged it off. Roger would be back with B maybe in the next hour. He had to find something to do until then. The only reason he needed B was because he wanted to make sure that he cleaned up the mess.

"LIGHT!" Light looked around. Maybe he really was crazy. There was no one in the room. He slowly got up to check outside of the door. Nothing. He really was going crazy if he was hearing things. Not that killing random people didn't make you crazy. This just made him crazier. If possible.

"YAGAMI! IMAGAY! I'M A GAY!!!" Light really was going crazy. There was a huge moster in the middle of the room. It was floating and yelling his name out. The monster had black feathery wings that were seeming to reatract into his back. Sharp black hair stuck up from what Light assumed was it's head. The thing was dressed in some black outfit.

"..." Light stopped breathing. He was seeing and hearing things. Now he was sure he was crazy. He absolutely lost his mind.

"So can you see me yet?" The thing asked in a bored tone. Light nodded. He could see it. Was it asking this to confirm he was crazy enough to go into a mental home?

"Good. I'm Ryuk. You and me are going to be good friends, Light. Wipe that shocked look off your face. This is what happens when you play with death. Shinigami come to find you." Light was frozen in horror. He was going to die. The shinigami was here to claim his soul for killing that woman. He started to take deep breaths. He needed to think rationally. Shinigami didn't exist. There was no way that he was talking to a shinigami saying it was going to take his soul. He was just going crazy. Wait. It said 'You and me are GOING to be good friends, Light.' Future tense. He still had a chance.

"So, Ryuk, what do you want? I know you're not here to claim my soul. That is stupid seeing as how you used the future tense of the word go." Light knew he was risking it. You shouldn't play around with shinigami. They can kill you. That didn't matter though. He had help coming soon. He would have B and Roger by his side within the hour. Light mentally sighed. Why did B have to be harder to find than a stight guy in a gay bar?

"I was bored. I had to find something to do. Shinigami can get bored too ya know. The shinigami realm is slowly withering away. IT's sooo boring up there. So, I came to have some fun with you." Light took a moment. So, he was dealing with a bored shinigami. Simple enough. He sighed visibly. He really did have an active imagination. No wonder he had a bored shinigami. He was bored himself. Light went back over to the infimary bed. He needed to lie down. Slowly but surely he laid down onto the bed.

"Ryuk, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when an old man and a raven haired teen get here." Ryuk nodded. He wasn't really going to wake Light up.

"I'm serious." Light sighed. He couldn't depend on the shinigami to wake him up. Light let his thoughts roam. Now he had a shinigami that was probably going to follow him around for the rest of his life. Light let a smirk play out onto his face. Having a shinigami on your side didn't sound too bad. He could have it kill people so he didn't have to get his hands dirty. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Blood would be on his hands though. Just like it was with that woman. The blood of the person you killed would stain your hands forever. Light could feel his lips stretching out into a full blown smile. He wasn't going to have the shinigami kill for him. He would rather feel the life drain from their body as he killed them. He would love to hear their screams for help and begs of mercy. He would love to ignore it and see that look on their face when they knew that they were going to die. That their families would never know what would happen to them. It was going to be thrilling. The cops would never have a body to find. He would eat every last bit of them.

"Light..." Light opened his eyes. Ryul was beginning to speak to him.

"What!" He snapped. That damned thing brought him out of his fantisies. He was imagining a woman. Blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman had delicate features as most women do but there was something different about her. He knew what it was. The life had left her eyes the second he figured it out. Blood began to pour from her throat as she gasped for air. He could feel her hand around his ankle silently begging for help. He could feel a smirk that was forming on his lips as she struggled for her last breath. He loved the sight of her sprawled out on the floor dead. He was relishing in the smell of her blood when Ryuk spoke up,

"Light, that is not a very nice way to greet someone you called upon." Light sat up. It was B. He gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I've gone crazy." He waved his hand in the general dirrection of Ryuk.

"Yes, I see the shinigami." Light froze. He never said anything about a shinigami.

"You see Ryuk." B nodded.

"He and I have occasionally conversed." Light was still trying to process the fact B could see a figment of his imgination when it hit him. Ryuk could not possibly be a figment of his imagingation if B saw him. That meant Ryuk was real and B was talking with a shinigami from time to time.

"..."

"..."

"...B?" Light questioned.

"Yes, Light?" B answered rather plainly. Light figured he already knew what he wanted to ask but was just playing hard ball.

"I'm not crazy?" It may have sounded like a statement but Light meant it whole heartedly as a question.

"No, Light, I would say you have lost your mind. Killing people isn't exactly what I would call sane." Light gave a small chuckle. B was always like this. In ways it reminded him of Ryuzaki.

"No, I don't suppose killing people would make anyone sane." B gave a short nod. Light remembered what he had to tell him in the first place.

"B, have you cleaned up the mess that was in the kitchen?" Light glared at the other killer in the room

"Light, I dare say that I have though it would be funnier if I said that I hadn't." Light gave a visible sigh of relief. He didn't need a murder hanging over his head if he was going to be with Ryuzaki forever. Light almost forgot about the other presence in the room until it started barking something about wanting an apple.

"Light, I wanna an apple! B has an apple. I wanna an apple!" Light rolled his eyes. You would figure a shinigami would act more cold and calculating. Instead he acts just like a little kid with a toy. Light really hoped not all gods of death were like this. If they were, they could kill him now. He really didn't want to face them when he was an old man and couldn't run away from their jabbering.

"B! Give him your apple to make him shut up!" Light barked. His bite was worse than his bark. Literally. You could ask the teacher who almost failed him. He wasn't failing after he bit her.

"But Light..." B whined. Ryuk wouldn't shut up about the apple now B was whining.

"B! I don't care if you give him the apple or not just make him shut up!" Light hissed.

"Here." Light saw B rather reluctantly hand over the apple. Light really didn't understand why B was reluctant to hand over his apple. He usually preferred strawberries. On top of that strawberry jam. You don't touch B's strawberry jam. Light looked over to a rather content Ryuk. An apple appeased him that much. Light was secretly wondering what Ryuk would do just for an apple. He ignored the hidden thought. He didn't want to piss off a shinigami no matter how much it acted like a child.

"B, You may leave now. Take this thing with you. I want to get some sleep." Light didn't even wait to see if B complied. He just laid down and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back to what he was thinking before he was so rudely interupted. His eyes started fluttering around to signify he was already in his dream land.

Light was somewhere mosit. Fog was all around him. He couldn't see three feet ahead of him even if he tried but he could see something. It was in front of him. Beckoning him to move forward. Just a little closer. To come forward and see what was waiting beyond the fog. Just a few feet away. It was so close he could amost touch it. Even if he didn't know what it was. He slowly reached his hand out. The fog was disapearing. He grabbed onto whatever it was he wanted in the first place to make sure it didn't run away. He wanted it. He needed it. He could see what it was now that the fog had cleared. He could see he was grabbing onto a handufl of hair. He looked to see who the hair belonged to. He pulled the hair upwards utinl he was face to face with the head that claimed the unruly black hair. All he could see were souless black eyes. They were boring into him. They paralyzed him with fear. He couldn't see the rest of the features but he knew who it was. He knew those black eyes anywhere. Ryuzaki... With the thought something happened. Blood in the form of tears started to stain upon the face of the man he loved. Screams tore their way through his throat. He dropped him. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew is that he had to run. Run as far away as possible. He couldn't move though. He tried and tried to comand his feet but nothing would happen. Nothing could happen. Light gazed down upon his feet. They were cemented to the ground on which he stood. His mind was going hay wire. There were no thoughts crossing into his head and all at the same time his mind was swirling with thoughts. He couldn't understand what was going on but somewhere in his mind he knew Ryuzaki was dead. He knew his beloved was dead and it was his fault. He caused him to die. It was all his fault...

"LIGHT!" Light sat up quickly and gasped for air.

"Good you're awake." Light looked over to find out who his savior was. He still wasn't thinking straight enough to reckognize the voice. He saw...

"Ryuzaki?" Light was shocked. He hadn't expected this. He knew Ryuzaki wasn't allowed to see him. Watari ordered him to stay away from Light.

"Shhh. I'm B." Light gave a small chuckle. Of course he was.

"Of course you are. Now since you and I are lovers, you wouldn't mind giving me a kiss." Light barely whispered it. He leaned in to Ryuzaki just far enough that he would have to meet him. Slowly but surely tenetive lips met his in a chaste kiss. The kiss was short and sweet. He looked Ryuzaki in the eyes. Those souless depths could devour him right now and he wouldn't care. Ryuzaki leaned in again to Light's suprise and started a more fierce kiss. It started slow but was quickly heating up. Light could barely keep up with the fast pace Ryuzaki was taking. He was suprised when Ryuzaki started licking at his bottom lip. Light was sure he wanted this to continue but it was weird. It was his first time he had ever kissed anyone like this. He barely opend his mouth but Ryuzaki had his tongue in within seconds. Light could feel the wet muscle working against his own. It was undescribable. They broke apart for a breath.

"Hah... Light..."

"Ryuzaki...hah...hah..." Just then he heard the door burst open and a very angry Watari run over to them. It looked like he had steam blowing form his ears like one of those old cartoon characters.

"L! How dare you lock me in the closet!" Light chose this moment to stifle his laughter. This was not a good time to laugh. Ryuzaki locked Watari in the closet.

"Watari, I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryuzaki said almost a little defensive. Light knew he did know what Watari was talking about and was probably the one who locked him in the closet though B couldn't be accounted for for the past hour.

"YOU DO TO!" Watari was freaking out. Light couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"Hahehheheeehahahheehahaheheee!!!" Light burst into laughter earning angry looks from Watari and an amuzed and slightly blank look from Ryuzaki.

"Light, I do not suppose this is a good time to laugh." Ryuzaki comented.

"S-sorry, Watari. Just the thought of little Ryuzaki locking big, old Watari in a closet. It's just so funny. Heheheh." Light looked up from teary eyes to see the other two chuckling.

"Heheheh... Light is right, Watari. It is quite a funny thought. I can assure you though, I did not lock you in the closet." Light climbed into Ryuzaki's lap. No harm no foul.

"Then, who did?" Watari asked.

"B can not be accounted for for the past hour." Light comented. He had been asleep and told B to leave.

"B, does look alot like you." Watari was believing it. Light knew Ryuzaki had locked Watari in the closet.

"I'll go look for him then." Light and Ryuzaki nodded.

"B is harder to find than a straight guy in a gay bar just to warn you. Not impossible but very difficult." Watari nodded and walked off. Light figured he had a little while before Watari realised that he had just left them alone together. Light smiled. He was still sitting on Ryuzaki's lap.

"Ryuzaki..." Light purred.

"Yes, Light?" Light smiled again and placed a kiss on the older man's lips.

"Why don't we continue what we started before we were so rudely interupted." Light started to kiss him again but only to be stopped.

"Watari will be back with B soon." Light rolled his eyes.

"You obviously don't know how hard it is to find B." Ryuzaki looked at him.

"Light obviously under estimates Watari. He is an expert at finding B." Light smiled.

"He just goes to A's room." Ryuzaki nodded. Light allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Then let me sit here for a while." He was hoping for Ryuzaki to say yes. He really liked this sitting position.

"Fine as long as you don't ask me any mind puzzles." Light smiled.

"Deal."

A.N./ I know it's a short chapter mostly consisting of dialog. I am getting writer's block. Sorry if it's not very good. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do however own my green bear. His name is Green Bear. I'm so creative. I also own Super Rin. He's mine. You want him go burn in hell.

A.N./ I wasn't quite sure how to actually start this chapter. So I'm gonna wing it. I don't know what the heck I'll write below but I'll figure it out when I get there. So I'm drawing Super Rin. Super Rin is my own character who apparantly is molested by his teacher, Akira. It makes me happy to draw Super Rin. Of course, there is just Rin too but we'll not get into those details. Heh... There is something you all might like in this chapter.

Light woke up recalling yesterday's events. He and Ryuzaki were making out. It was a nice turn of events considering he han't seen Ryuzaki in forever. He absolutely loved yesterday and the fact he got a little time alone with himself afterwards. Hey, he was a normal hormonal teenager. He sighed. he was going to have to find another peice of meat. B had gotten rid of his last food due to him fainting. It was so stupid. He could have stored it somewhere. Light was getting pissed off. He needed to get more meat. He had to find a better place to keep his food. He didn't need it now but maybe later. He wanted his dinner. He didn't give a damn about how he got it. Though he was going to go kill someone prepared. Last time he had to use a rock. He was not going through with that again. It was quite difficult to throw a heavy rock at a running person and it was almost a garauntee that the next person he chose were going to run if he tried to strangle them. Not going to try that again. It was an idiotic move on his part.

Light go out of his bed. He hadn't even realized he was in his room. It didn't matter though. He walked out of his room and outside. Another pefect day. That meant another day the gaurds would let him out of the house to find food. Lovely. He enjoyed his time out of Wammy's. All that ever was here were ranking test. He didn't understand why they needed these stupid ranking test. He was number in rankings. It was so stupid. He never could understand the things that were manditory in Wammy's. He walked to the gate keeper.

"Going to get another one, Light?" Light looked at the gate keeper. He liked this old man. He didn't turn him in when he went out and got more food. This was only the second time but he assumed since he didn't turn him in the first time he wouldn't the others either.

"Yes, may I ask you a question?" Light inquired. He never asked the old man anything but today was different. He was generally curious which was something that didn't happen often.

"Shoot for it." Light looked puzzled for a minute then got the gist when the older gentleman nodded.

"Why haven't you turned me in? I am about to go kill another person and have already killed one." The old man nodded but didn't look suprised in the least. That made Light even more curious.

"Well, B has killed a number of people and they never turn up and he has a lower ranking than you. I figure there won't be any evidence with you killing either so what's the point?" Light nodded. He understood what the old man was saying. It made alot of sense if you thought about it. If you couldn't be caught were you really doing anything illegal? That is the question throughout his world. Nothing was ever simple.

"That makes sense I guess. Thanks. I'll be back a little while later." The old man nodded and Light headed out to the out skirts of London. He was most likely going to find someone there. There was always someone who strayed away from the pack. That made his job so much easier. He could kill without anyone witnessing. Light saw a woman with a man right where he wanted them but he only needed one. He could probably get the man alone with him but he couldn't have a witness so it was easier to take both in the long run. Light picked up a heavy stone and chucked it at the man's head. The man instantly fell and the woman screamed. Light ran up to her in a panicked state.

"I s-saw some guy throw a rock at your boyfriend's head. He went this way. Come on help me!" The woman agreed. Light barely had time to take a look at the woman. All he saw was black short hair. Light ran off into a different dirrection than the medow. He had to find some rock to get her to subcome to death. He came upon an abandoned warehouse. There! He could find something in there.

"He went in here. Shhh. Be quiet or he'll hear you." The woman nodded and Light turned away smirking to himself. Women sure were stupid. He looked around and found exactly what he was looking for. There lay a metal pipe and all it's glory. Light walked over to it slowly as to not scare the woman. She noticed what he was doing though and as expected questioned him about it.

"What are you doing?" Light looked at her with the pipe in his hands. She was too far away from him for him to get a clear shot.

"Oh... Just in case we find him." The woman nodded. She was such a stupid idiot. She obviously hadn't realized Light was now gaining ground on her. She just stood there dumb struck by his forwardness. She didn't expect a metal pipe coliding with her head. Light smiled when he heard the crack and a thud. He saw the blood rushing from her head onto the awaiting ground. He almost laughed at her stupidness. Stupid people desereved to be food for the smarter people who just happened to be cannibals. Yeah, that should happen. He went and knelt down beside her and looked her over. She had her mouth open in shock and her eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of her almost empty head. He had hit her hard enough to knock her skull open. The blood and brain were mixing together with the dirt to make an interesting color. It was sort of a rusty red and grey. Light smiled to himself and stuck a finger into her head. Such a simple act made him fill with glee. He wiggled around his finger pushing more of the brain out. It was squishy. He gave a small chuckle.

"Ngh!" He cut his finger on the stupid skull that helped contain nothingness that filled her head. He gave a small sigh and pulled his finger out. He placed the finger in his mouth seeing as how it still the brain on it. He made sure to lick it all off. The feeling of a finger in his mouth excited him but when it had a little bit of human substance it almost gave him a full hard on. The way the material slid so easily across his tongue made him so delectably excited past his wits end. He pulled his finger out since the brain slid down his throat. He made sure to graze his teeth across the apendage. He immediatly stuck his finger back into the woman's skull. He was getting such a rush from these little actions. He started a full blown cackle wiggling around his appendage and grazing it agaisnt her broken skull. He had a full blown smile poured out onto his face and a laugh that could rival a true psychopath's. He couldn't supress the small shudders that racked his body as he wiggled his finger around. He was hard and no one was there to help him and by no one he meant Ryuzaki. Not that he wanted Ryuzaki to see him gtting hard by wiggling his finger in a woman's skull. He might certainly find himself in a prison cell.

Light slid a hand down to feel his hardened length through his pants. The friction made him shudder even more than he already was. He unbuttened his pants pulling his entire length out and shivered. Slowly he stroked it once as a somewhat experimental procedure. Light likced his lips and wiggled his finger around in the woman's skull again. He was picking up pace with his hand on his length. Shivering he was slowly losing his ablity to think straight.

"Ah.. Hah.. Ahnn. Nnn.... Ahhhhh!" Light screamed and came all over his hand. He he shuddered trying to regain his composure. He tried to breathe normally. He needed oxygen. He shivered. He needed to get rid of the evidence. He didn't even want to eat the woman anymore. He just wanted to get rid of her. He didn't want to realize what he already knew. He didn't want to know even if he already did. Light got up. First he needed to clean off his hands. Suprisingly he found a sink. Light walked over to it and turned on the water. It looked clean so he put his hands in and washed all of his appendages. He almost forgot to zip up his pants. Almost. He zipped up his pants. Light looked over at the dead woman and shuddered. That was the most intense orgasm of his life. He could leave the body here for awhile while he went and got something to dissolve the body with. He didn't need evidence. Light left the warehouse almost as quickly as he came. Ha. He washed off his hands first of course. Light walked back to Wammy's.

"Where's your body?" Light looked up. A blush was covering his cheeks tinting them a strawberry color.

"Uhmm... I uh... I... well..." Light stammered. He couldn't believe how stupid he was acting. He could usually put on a stoic face and lie clearly as though it was the truth.

"Alright. I won't force it out of you. Go take a breather inside." Light nodded and quickly walked back to his room. He knew that he shouldn't have been so turned on by wiggling his fingers around in a woman's skull feeling her brains. He shuddred. He didn't need to be recalling something that turned him on. He needed to get rid of the body.

"Light!" Light almost jumped out of his skin when B called out his name.

"B! I'm so glad you're here. I need you to clean up a mess I made in an abandoned warehouse. It's on the outskirts of the city." B nodded. Light felt so relived. He truethfully just wanted to go and lie down for a while.

"Yes, Light. You have to do me a favor though." Light looked up at the word favor.

"What kind of favor?" B gave a wry smile.

"Just talk A into doing things with me." Light didn't need this but then if he did do this, B would clean up his mess.

"Fine." Light agreed to it. He may not like it but it's better than nothing.

"Great, I'll be back in a little while." Light nodded and headed to A's room. He reached it and knocked on the door. A automatically knew who it was since only Light and Watari knew how to knock on doors. Since Watari wasn't here the only other option was Light.

"Come in." Light blushed at the choice of words. He had came already just not at Wammy's Light walked in.

"B wants to have sex with you. Do it please." Light blushed. This was awkward.

"I'm going to as soon as he gets back. Uhmm.. Light?" Light turned back from leaving and looked at A.

"Yeah?" He knew answering was a bad idea but couldn't control himself.

"Have you ever done it with L?" Light blushed a fierce shade of red.

"Uhmm. N-no, Watari or someone would keep interrupting when we are alone together." A nodded seeming to accept this answer. Light didn't even wait to see if A was going to respond. He left before he could get the chance. Light just wanted out of there. He NEEDED out of there. It was such an awkward situation with what he had done in the warehouse. He usually thought about Ryuzaki when he did things like that. That time he was so consumed by lust of wiggling his finger around inside of a woman's brain and sucking on it. The way his teeth would graze his appendage trying to get every last bit of the brain off. It was intoxicating. Light shivered. He finally made it back to his room.

"LIGHT!" He jumped when he saw the creature again. Well, what was called a shinigami. He made his way over to the bed and laid down.

"Ryuk, I need to be alone for now. Please leave." Light felt awfully cheeky comanding a shinigami but he really didn't care if he died right now. He was so embarrassed about jerking off while having his finger inside a dead woman's skull. It was so wrong yet felt so good. It was the best feeling he had ever gotten. Light sighed to himself. If he had decided to kill the woman right away instead of the man, he would probably end up over powered. It didn't matter though.

"Fine..." Light was glad the shinigami was so compliant. He didn't need to go off on it for no good reason. Well, other than to ask to die of mortification. He really didn't need the shinigami for that. He felt he was very capable of that without Ryuk's help.

Light sighed and turned over on the bed so that he was lying on his stomach. He relaxed a little when he felt someone start to massage his back. Wait. No one was supposed to be in his room. He would have heard the door kick open if it was someone from Wammy's so who?

"Relax, Light." Light instantly relaxed. It was Watari. He had no reason to fear the old man.

"Watari..." The old man kept massaging his back. Light felt good having Watari massaging his back. He knew the old man would want something in return though. That was just how people worked. Light sighed as the old man started talking again.

"You see, Light, L is taking a case about a woman who went missing recently." Light nodded he was litsening.

"Yeah, so?" Light wasn't sure where this was going.

"He thought he saw you." Light ears perked up. He didn't realize that Ryuzaki had saw him. He hadn't figured anyone had.

"That's silly."

"Mn. I believe you but you may want to talk this over with L." Light nodded. He would have to talk about this with Ryuzaki. He was to make sure to put all of Ryuzaki's suspicions to rest. Watari got off.

"Good night, Light." Light barey nodded his head. He was already nodding off.

"Light-chan..." Light looked over at his mother. She was smiling and holding his hand. Only his hand wasn't attached to his arm. In fact nothing was attached to anything. His head was lying on the floor and his mother was talking to it. He wanted to answer her. He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to tell her he was dead that he wouldn't answer her which would be odd if he couldn't answer her.

"Poor Light. If you had only been quiet." She smiled and kissed his hand. Sachiko made her way to his decapitated head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly Light felt safe. He loved it when his mother kissed his cheek.

A.N./ Yeah, I'm going to end it there. I hope you liked the lime. I found my phone. I lost it yesterday. :) I have skull pajamas. They are cute. Fish leads to ocean. Ocean leads to water. Water leads to shower. Shower leads to gay sex. Funny thing is everything leads back to gay sex in my head. Yeah... I'm going to stop here. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I OWN MY LAPTOP!

A.N./ It has been awhile since I've updated. I can explain that though, I haven't been feeling up to it. No one reviews to tell me they like it. I guess I really am a really sucky writer. Who even gives a damn about what I write. Since this is going to end in a few chpts anyways. Who gives a damn? No one obviously or else they would tell me. If someone tells me in a review they like it, I would be extremely happy but why in the hell would that ever happen? I'm terrible at this. I'm gonna stop blabbering and write chpt twelve now.

Light slowly opened his eyes from the dream he had been having. Nothing new. His dreams usually consisted of something about his mother. His eyes met a strange sight when they fully opened though. You usually don't see a half naked Ryuzaki sitting on your chest and you usually don't have you hands hand cuffed to the bed post. That's usually though and this was definitaly not something that usually happened. Light looked up at Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki? Wha?" His sentance was cut off by a finger forcefully placed on his lips in a silencing motion.

"Light, were you talking to the girl? Now, I want you to anwer honestly." Light now was freaking out. Ryuzaki knew he was speaking to the girl he murdered. He had an eye witness against him and it was Ryuzaki for Gawd's sake! Ryuzaki was L. L saw him talking to a woman of which he killed. Not a good thing if you haven't got it by now. Light mind was usually quick but in this situation he was caught off his gaurd. His mind just refused to think of a good explanation.

"And if I lie?" L smirked. Light wasn't going to tell him the truth. That was fine by him. He still got what he wanted.

Ryuzaki leaned into Light and whispered in his ear, "Light, I really wouldn't suggest that."

Light shivered when Ryuzaki started whispering in his ear. It gave him the feeling that something good and bad was about to happen. He wasn't quite sure how good nor how bad but he knew it was going to happen.

"Ryuzaki, what are you planning on doing?" Light shivered as Ryuzaki ran his hand down his chest in a seductive motion.

"Call me L. Light, I don't know about you, but I'm going to have a good time if you lie or tell the truth. I can't garrauntee the same for you though..." Ryuzaki trailed off and left Light shivering in either fear or anticapation. Light couldn't be quite sure of which. All he knew was Ryuzaki or L was going to do what he wanted regardless of Light's feelings.

"Ryu-...L, I don't know what you're talking about. I was never talking to any girl. I only talk to B, A, and occasionally the gate keeper." Light took a chance on a half way lie. He didn't know WHAT girl Ryuzaki was talking about anyway. For all he knew, Ryuzaki could be talking about Takada, a girl he didn't associate with.

L leaned down and bit sharply onto Light's collar bone while whispering, "Light, you're lying." He heard Light gasp at the sudden feeling. "I told you not to lie, didn't I?"

"Y-yes... B-but I'm not lying!" Light took hold of his innocence even if he knew it wasn't true. He didn't like the look Ryuzaki was giving him though. It looked like one a wild animal would give you right before it attacked. It was calm and fierce at the same time.

"Light, you shouldn't lie to your lover." L said nothing more about that and decided to go ahead with the next part of his plan. He would get Light to confess no matter what. L started taking Light's pants off gently. He wanted Light to feel safe. Kind of like the calm before the storm, whatever that meant. He didn't have any trouble stripping Light of his boxers next. Light slept without a shirt so no trouble having to take that article of clothing off. Light was compeltely nude in front of L just the way he needed to be if L wanted to do this.

"R-ryuzaki?" Light questioned as Ryuzaki continued to take off articles of clothing until he was compeltely bare. He felt like he was naked in front of a crowd of people the way Ryuzaki was looking at him. It was like he memorising every detail. Light's mind couldn't clearly focus on what Ryuzaki was doing at the moment and drifted off. He started to think about How he had gotten here. First, psycho mother. Second, dead father. Third, plane crash. He had no idea how the hell that lead to Ryu-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Light screamed as he felt something large penetrate him. He felt as though he was being torn apart. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to get a glimpse of the person doing this. It was none other than Ryuzaki himself. Light felt him start to thrust radically into him. It was so painful. He couldn't control his voice as Ryuzaki ripped him apart from the inside out.

"Light.... shut up... I... warned you..." Ryuzaki's breath came in pants. Light couldn't stop from screaming to make Ryuzaki happy even if he wanted to. He couldn't see straight anymore as the tears blocked out all of his vision.

"P-please... please... s-stop!" Ryuzaki continued to thrust into him despite all of his begging. Light didn't know wha the could do. He felt so helpless. He couldn't even save himself. All he could do was lay there and scream bloody murder hoping that someone would here him and make Ryuzaki stop.

"SHUT UP!" L was getting tired of Light begging for him to stop. It felt so good being inside of the teen. He really didn't give a damn anymore about Light. He couldn't love a murderer. He knew Light did it. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in his mind now. Nothing would or could stop him from getting the teen to confess. Not even if it meant tearing him apart little by little until there was nothing left. L continued thrusting into Light. He could feel his climax coming fast.

"P-please! AHHHHHHHH!" Light felt something burst and start to run inside of him. It stung so bad. He didn't even feel Ryuzaki pull out of him. He was completely numb down there.

"Light, now tell me honestly, did you speak to that girl? If you lie, we'll go a second round." Light looked up at Ryuzaki through tear filled eyes. This was the man he loved. The man he loved just raped him in order to get a confession when he had no evidence to support him. He had no proof that Light really was talking to the woman. This man raped him and was now telling him that if he didn't say yes he would do it again. Anyone in their right mind would say yes. Light, for the first time in years, was in his right mind. He had no choice. Ryu- No, L was telling he HAD to confess or suffer the consequences.

"Get out." Light said calmly as if this hadn't just happened.

"Li-"

"GET OUT!" Light started screaming again. He needed to be alone. He didn't give a damn about his virginity any more. L took it for a confession. He had no rights to say no. He had no rights to refuse L.

"Light, I'm..."

"L, I was talking to the woman. Now leave. Don't ever come near me again." Light's voice left no room to be questioned. If he ever saw L again, one of them would be dead. Light shut his eyes when he heard the door open and close. L had left him alone and hand cuffed to the bed. He didn't even give a damn about the fact he couldn't move nor the fact that pain was radiating throughout his entire body. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing could ever matter. He didn't realise it at first but then he noticed he was crying silent tears over throwing L out. He gave a small chuckle at the fact that a man who just raped him, he was crying because he threw him out. His little chuckle turned out into a full blown laugh. Before Light knew it he was laughing like a mad man and could barely breathe.

"Light! B stole my apple!" Light opened his eyes to find Ryuk whining about his apples. It was quite humorous to see a shinigami without apples.

"Ryuk, I'll get your apple back if you take these hand cuffs off." Ryuk nodded and started to take them off. Oddly enough, they were the dollar store kind that you could get off without a key. Light felt his wrists once they had been released. He grabbed his clothes and put them on while magically not standing up.

"Go get B." Ryuk obeyed Light's orders since this was about apples. Light sat there alone waitng for B. He didn't give a damn about Ryuk's apples but he needed to see B and knew he couldn't very well walk to go and get him. No, B was going to come to him or he would get Ryuk to kill A. Ryuk would do anything for his apples. Anything.

Bang! Light really needed to teach the Wammy's kids how to properly open a door.

"Light, I only took his apple because he refused to kill Matt." Light rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a damn. Don't kill Matt it's rude to kill another high ranking kid. I was raped by L. Why did you want to kill Matt anyways?" Light squeezed the raped part in there really fast hoping B wouldn't notice and only care about the parts that concerned him

"...L raped you." Light nodded. B noticed everything.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Light shook his head at B. He didn't need someone else to do something for him.

"No, it's fine. I'll do it myself when I get the chance." B nodded. He didn't believe Light could kill L truethfully. Light showed his everlasting devotion to L. He loved him. You just don't kill someone you love. You just don't... Most of the time...

"B, have you ever heard of the expression, You love them so much that you would kill them?" B looked at Light. He saw that look in his eyes. The look of a true psychopath. B wasn't a psychopath. He didn't have that calm look in his eyes. No, not that look that Light had.

"No, I don't suppose I've ever heard of that one. Light, you'll kill L?" Light nodded. It was a simple task. All he had to do was say sorry he over reacted.

"Alright." That was all B said before he left. B knew something Light didn't. B knew that there were cameras placed in Light's room by Watari. Light didn't know that though so he felt free to say whatever he pleased.

Light sat alone to himself thinking of a way to kill L. Many had tried this before but had never succeeded. Light knew he would though. He always won. No matter what the cercumstances he always won. He smiled to himself. He could kill L with a knife. He would stab him through the heart. It would be sort of symbolic. A lovely way to kill someone. All he needed now was a knife and L and he would be set. Yep, there was nothing standing in his way now. Well, nothing except the fact that L raped him and he told him never to come back again. Other than that he was all set. Light started laughing his psychotic laugh again. This was going to be entertaining.

A.N./ I know I kind of repeated the rape thing too much. Yeah, but oh well. This is kind of short but I'm going to end this very soon so... I don't want to put it all in one chapter for all who are still reading. Which I doubt anyone is actually still reading this. I'm not that amazing. Sad, I know. So basically I'm talking to myself. I do that alot. Yes, yes, we do. Damned pronouns. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do own Super Rin and his powers to attract pedophiles. Poor Super Rin.

A.N./ Alright, I'm finally getting to this chapter. It's been a while since I've updated this but I have an excuse. I have been working on a new story and Would you like to play a game. My new story is called Utopia. It's between Near and Mello. I am quite proud of myself. People are veiwing my point of view on why a Utopia can not exist. I fyou want to get all technical, it's in Near's point of view in the ff. I have also been working on drawing yaoi. I've been drawing Rin and Akira doing naughty things. Or cousre you don't know who they are but I will take a picture and updload it soon. Then, you all can see them. :) I'm going to get on with the story. Oh, the story ends here. I just thought I would let you know.

Light sat pondering to himself about how to get L to come back to him. He certainly didn't know his number so he couldn't actually call him. He didn't know what hotel he was staying at so that ruled out writing to him. He had no earthly idea of how to get L to come back to him.

Bang! Well that certainly made things easier. L was standing in his door way.

"Light, I want to apologize." Light looked at L and smiled. That was fine. He was going to kill him anyway.

"L, come here and do it properly then. I don't want the world to know what went on so close the door." L did as he comanded. Light was ready for L to fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness. L didn't disapoint. He fell to his knees in front of Light.

"Light, please forgive me. I did a terrible thing to you." Light nodded and smiled. He didn't have his knife on him but he could excuse himself after a while and go get one.

"L, that's fine. Come and give me a hug." L nodded and did as Light said. Light felt warmth suround him. He liked hugs. They made you feel warm and tingly...and...and...and.....

Light started coughing up blood. He felt a sudden pain in his back as he looked up to L. He looked back down to his chest and saw a bloody blade portruding from it. He could feel his breathing become shallower as the life he once had flashed before his eyes. All the while his eyes were locked on L. Not Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki died when he raped Light. Light was gazing on L. The symbol of justice. The symbol of peace throughout this world. His eyes never once strayed from L as his life slipped between his fingers. His eyes slipped shut finally allowing death to make it's mark.

L saw Light die. He saw the person he loved so muh in such a short while die in front of him and he was the one who killed him. He became just like Light when he took the teen's life. He was now just a murderer. L looked into one of the cameras without realizing he was doing so. He had not one idea that Watari installed the cameras. Without realizing it, he comitted murder in front of the closest thing to him. His father figure.

L went to a mirror in Light's room. Blood was spattered across his face and clothes. He grabbed a shirt from Light's dresser and wiped his face off with it. No one would know about this. No one could know about this if he wanted to continue being the world's greatest detective. Light never existed. L could make it where all of Light's records were erased. No one will ever hear of Light Yagami again. He will not exist.

A smile crept onto L's face as he exited Light's room. It felt good ridding the world of evil. Not like he had before but this new way. Instead of just putting the evil away where it could escape someday, he was literally destroying it. He was literally ridding the world of it's evil. He was L. That had not mattered before but the plan forming in his head made it matter now. He could get criminals alone and kill them off. No one would question L. He was the greastest detective in the world. To question him was questioning justice. L was a symbol for justice and anyone who did not agree was, in short, a terrorist. He could hunt them down and kill them. They were evil. He was going to be justice still just a new kind of justice. He was going to be a better kind of justice.

L kept mumbling to himself not realizing someone or rather something was following him. That the thing was listening to his every word. He didn't know what that thing had planned for him yet. Ryuk continued to follow L. He knew what awaited when the detective got to the hotel. He could see the seconds dwindling down as he took his steps. He had never seen anyone's life span change but it could happen, mind you that shinigami aren't the smartest cookies in the crayon box. He had not one idea that the 'B' he was following was in reality L. They looked exactly the same. Ryuk would not know the difference unless he actually talked to him. That was what he was planning on doing. He was planning on asking 'B' about his lifespan when they were alone. He was planning on giving 'B' the extra Death Note he just happened to find in the shinigami king's hands. Of course he just happened to tell the shinigami king that he misplaced his. It was all an accident though. Ryuk kept following 'B' to the hotel. He was secretely wondering why 'B' killed Light.

L stepped into the hotel elevator. He knew Watari was already in the hotel room. His mind was thinking of ways to explain the blood spatter on his clothing. He couldn't see Ryuk and had no idea that the shinigami was talking to him.

"B, why'd ya kill Light anyway?" B or rather L, didn't answer him. That was upsetting Ryuk greatly.

"Hey! If you don't tell me, I'll go and kill that old man you think so highly of." 'B' continued to ignore Ryuk.

"Fine, he's as good as dead now." Ryuk smiled. It wasn't fair just to kill the old man. B was the one who was making him angry. Ryuk smiled again. If he had been looking carefully at 'B's' head he would have seen that the names did not match up. Unfortunatly, he was not looking at the name. He had seen B many times and already knew what he looked like.

L exited the elevator when it opened on his floor. He was quite annoyed with himself for not thinking of a way to explain the blood. All he could do was hope that Watari did not notice until he had gotten his clothing off. He would hopefully have come up with an expla- He had it. All he had to do was say that Roger had an accident. Bought him enough time until Watari had visited Roger. L came to his hotel room. 999. Funny how the hotel only had two floors. He went in to find Watari standing there with a knife.

"Watari, what is that knife for?" L was already in the room.

"L, shut the door and I will tell you." L nodded and did as he was asked or rathe commanded.

"Well?" L stood in front of Watari. He had no reason to fear the old man. He was like a father figure to him.

"L, I am to use this knife to kill you." It was such a simple statement that L would have laughed it off if it weren't for that look in Watari's eyes. He took a step back. Watari was serious.

"W-watari?" It was the first time he stuttered in his life.

"L, I can not have a murderer as a son." Watari plunged the knife into L's throat. He hated doing this but it had to be done. L could not be a murderer. The world's greatest detective could not have killed anyone. Watari felt the knife being pulled out. He could see L sliding down to the awaiting ground. He yanked the knife out and watched L make the last inches until the ground took hold of his bleeding body. Watari had aimed it just right so that L would die within a matter of five minutes.

Watari fell to his knees beside L. He could see his eyes devoid of life. He couldn't help but smile a little. L was his son and sons should die beside thier father's. Watari took the knife and penetrated his heart with it. He fell beside L to the floor.

"We can finally be together. I'm s-sorry I made you..." Those were the last words he could get in before his life ended.

Ambulance and cop sirens could be heard for miles. The world had gone into chaos without L. Roger refused to let Near or Mello become the next L saying that they were too young. In a way that was true, but his real reason was he thought of them like his own children. He could not send his children out into an unforgiving world such as this one. If he could, he would hold onto them until he died. He did not want to see them in this world. Roger went to the window. He could see the snow falling. Such an innocent thing on such a terrible day. Today was the day of Light's funeral. L's funeral was tomorrow and Watari's was held after that. Roger sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

A.N./ Okay, that was the end of the story. Thanks to all of those who have read it and enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. :) No, flames. Alright, I don't mind flames but I don't particulary enjoy them. Also, I might add another chapter to explain things if you need them so feel free to ask. 


End file.
